My First Kiss
by serpentinial
Summary: Wiping his mouth, he said, to Hermione's great surprise and fear, "Granger... you stole my first kiss," he smirked, "now you have to pay the price."
1. Chapter 1

My First Kiss

Chapter 1: Running Away Brings Tons of Chaos

**Hello there lovely people of ! This is my new Dramione story and I hope you like it! I would like to say a few things though… **

**One: Voldemort is dead in this fanfic!**

**Two: Happily, Fred is still alive… YIPPEE!**

**Three: Neville and Luna are (kinda) dating in this fanfic. Harry and Ginny are together. Lavender and Ron are in love with each other and Blaise… well, let's just say we have to find him someone to love…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter… I wish I did.**

…

Hermione Granger woke up with a massive headache.

"Damn Ginny, why do you always have to put up those girly girl talks every night?" said Hermione, getting up and looking at Ginny, eyes still half- shut. Ginny Weasley laughed. "It's for all of us to be updated on each other's lives, Hermione," said Ginny, "I actually thought you liked it…"

Hermione groaned, rolled her eyes and got in the shower. It was a Thursday and Hermione can't be happier. It was patrolling night for the Head Boy and Head Girl and even though she had to spend times with the Ferret, she liked it better than gossiping _about_ the Ferret's good looks.

I repeat, Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. It was very surprising since everyone thought Harry Potter would bag that glorious badge, and seeing Draco wearing it, that glorious badge was put to shame.

Hermione slathered on some of her berry-scented shampoo. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the dripping of water. It was a magnificent sound and Hermione can't let her eyes flutter open.

"This is gonna be a _looong_ day…" said Hermione, not knowing that this day would actually change her life.

…

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the mirror, fixing his platinum blond hair.

His hair took very long to finish, but _damn it_, he looked like _perfection_. And he felt like perfection too. Draco smirked in front of the mirror, admiring himself and his good looks. No one said Draco _wasn't_ vain. He probably went around with a hairbrush in his hand all the time.

"Mate, would you stop fixing that damn hair of yours and start getting your butt in the Great Hall?" said Blaise Zabini, waiting for Draco to come out of the comfort room. Hermione had already left and Blaise was picking up Draco from the Head's Dorm. Draco scowled and combed his hair one last time, giving his trademark smirk. He sets the Great Hall in fire and he knew it very well. Or too well, at least.

Draco turned and looked at Blaise with disgust. "Mate, you know I adore you very much, but you seriously have to take a look at your hair," he said, throwing a frowning Blaise a hairbrush.

…

The Great Hall was buzzing with anticipation. It seems like the rumour about the new DADA professor was true. Bill Weasley is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I hope Bill won't torture me or anything. I bet he's going to set some spiders free to get me!" groaned Ron Weasley, putting his head in his hands. Hermione gave Ron a pat on the back. "He's your brother, Ron. I don't think he will torture you much," she said, smiling at Harry, who also placed a hand on Ron's back.

Ginny Weasley laughed.

"I bet Bill won't like it if you fail his tests though. You better watch out at home, Ron. He's going to sneak in your room and check if you're studying… "

Ron let out a sad groan. "Damn you Ginny…" he said through gritted teeth.

…

Hermione sat down on a chair, clearly exhausted.

"Ugh, there's still some patrolling to do with Malfoy," Hermione reminded herself, slowly getting up. She made her way to the Head's Dorm and found an annoyed Malfoy, leaning against the portrait.

"Finally," he huffed, "you're here. You're late."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, my dear Ferret, I am so _sorry_ I am late. I had some things to deal with."

Draco glared at Hermione. "Why can't you do the patrol first? You're wasting some precious time here, " he said, rudely. Hermione glared back.

"At least I don't waste precious time on combing my hair!" she snapped at him, causing him to back away.

'_The bloody Gryffindors and their courage!' _thought Draco, clenching his teeth.

"That's strike one for you Granger," said Draco, walking quickly in strides. "Thank Merlin I didn't hex you right away."

Hermione was about to retort when she heard a voice calling her.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione spun around and saw Ginny, flailing her arms at her.

"I wanna come with you. The girl talk's boring without your sarcastic comments about _Malfoy_," said Ginny, making kissing sounds. Draco smirked at Hermione. "Talking about my good looks, Granger? Ha, I bet you take back what you said about my gorgeous hair."

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Like I would, Ferret? Why would I like to talk about someone who barely touched a girl and is called the Slytherin Sex God?" Hermione said, looking victorious. Draco whispered sharply, "Strike two."

Just then, Blaise seemed to pop out of nowhere. "I want to come too, I want to see more of the sarcastic comment battles you guys have against each other," he said with a cheeky grin. Draco looked ready to punch him.

"I don't try to bribe that Mudblood using compliments, Blaise. The Mudblood will quickly fall for my charms, just watch," sneered Draco.

Hermione grew very red. "At least I don't have a Father who is a Death Eater! Oh, I forgot. The son is a Death Eater himself!" she spat.

Everyone grew silent for a moment.

"You probably shouldn't have said that, 'Mione," whispered Ginny.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock. She kicked herself mentally in her head. Draco reached for something in his pocket, and without thinking, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and ran. She ran as fast as she could, dragging Ginny along with her.

"'MIONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY, GIN! FASTER!"

Hermione looked back for a moment and saw that Draco and Blaise were hot behind their trail.

Fear overcame her when she saw the small fence leading to the Quidditch field in front of them. Hermione looked back again and only saw Blaise, running up to catch them.

'_Where's Malfoy?'_ thought Hermione, frantically.

Without any other choice, Hermione looked at a shocked and shaken Ginny. "We have to climb up the fence," she told her firmly. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT! Are you serious?" yelled Ginny. Hermione nodded and hoisted her right foot up.

_Careful now,_ Hermione thought, holding Ginny's hand for support. Suddenly, Ginny screamed and let go, letting Hermione fall with a shriek. She crashed down onto somebody, and she opened her eyes quickly.

She saw, to her great shock, Draco Malfoy, his eyes wide open… and their lips on one another's.

…

**THERE! Hoped you like it! If you did, please review!**

**Reviews= Love… :D**

_**Sneak Peek of Chapter 2!**_

"_**M… Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, getting up. Draco didn't look happy either. Blaise and Ginny ran towards them, shocked and confused.**_

"_**Oh. My. Merlin…" said Ginny, running towards Hermione and hugging her fiercely. Ginny looked at Blaise and yelled loudly, "WHAT DID YOUR FRIEND DO TO HERMIONE?"**_

_**Blaise helped Draco up, frowning. "GRANGER KISSED DRACO!" he bellowed.**_

"_**SO?"**_

"_**THAT WAS HIS FIRST KISS!"**_

…

_**Draco looked at their faces. "You better review, all you Muggles."**_

_**HAHA! Do what he says! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

My First Kiss

Chapter 2: Sign it!

**Hello there, lovely readers! I'm back with Chapter 2 of My First Kiss. Actually, I hope you like it. Hermione and Draco, I guess, aren't a bit OC in this story so I'm trying to keep it that way. I just don't kind of like it when Draco starts out as really lovey-dovey… let's make him look like an ass first. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: DRACO MALFOY IS NOT MINE… damn it… :(**

…

"M… Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, getting up.__Draco didn't look happy either. Blaise and Ginny ran towards them, shocked and confused.

"Oh. My. Merlin…" said Ginny, running towards Hermione and hugging her fiercely. Ginny looked at Blaise and yelled loudly, "WHAT DID YOUR FRIEND DO TO HERMIONE?"

Blaise helped Draco up, frowning. "GRANGER KISSED DRACO!" he bellowed.

"SO?"

"THAT WAS HIS FIRST KISS!"

Everyone froze at what they heard. Is it true? That was his first kiss?

'_That's absolutely preposterous!'_ thought Hermione, holding Ginny's hand for protection. Ginny did not move an inch. Instead, she slowly took out her wand and aimed it to Blaise's heart. But before she can yell anything, Draco stood up, wiping his mouth with his hand. Then, he said something that made Hermione stand in shock and in fear.

"Yes, Granger. You stole my first kiss," he smirked, "now you have to pay a price."

Hermione stood on the spot, not knowing what to do. Ginny lowered her wand slowly. She watched as Hermione's face turned red.

"IT ISN'T TRUE! THAT WASN'T YOUR FIRST KISS!" yelled Hermione, grabbing her wand from her pocket. Draco grabbed his.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Hermione. Draco watched in shock as his wand fell to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalu-"

"PROTEGO!" yelled Blaise, before Hermione can finish the spell. Hermione growled angrily at Blaise. "No, really Granger. That was Draco's first kiss!" Blaise tried to explain.

"So? That was my first too!" Hermione spat, waving her wand threateningly in the air.

"Ginny—back me up!"

"Why won't you just listen Granger? That was my first kiss," said Draco.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds. Slowly, she lowered her wand, putting it close to her pocket. "How do I pay you back?" she asked, her voice neutral. Draco smirked. "Glad you want to pay up, Granger," he said slowly and in a mysterious tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I still don't believe you, if you're wondering," she said bossily, "I don't believe that the Slytherin Sex God never kissed a girl before."

Draco looked at Hermione solemnly. Hermione tried to stare back but found out that she actually couldn't.

"Let's just say I was hoping that my first kiss would be with someone special…" said Draco, blushing red. Hermione raised her eyebrows as Draco glared at her. "BUT YOU RUINED IT, YOU MUDBLOOD!" Draco suddenly bellowed, charging with his wand drawn. Hermione looked at him in shock, not being able to move, and in one swift motion, Draco's hands were around her waist and his face was inches from hers. Breathing hard, Hermione can feel his breath against her lips.

"You have to marry me."

Hermione stared into his silver eyes. They looked so calming… so soothing… a colour that Hermione knew she instantly liked.

'_What am I thinking?'_ thought Hermione, shaking her head, trying to erase the memory. Snapping back to reality, she pushed Draco away.

"I have to _WHAT_?"

"You have to marry me," said Draco, his voice bored.

Time swirled around Hermione as she watched Draco again. Get married to _him_? Hermione was sure she'd rather die.

"No I won't. It's either the deal's off or you give me another thing you want me to do," she huffed, crossing her arms. Draco gave a fake pout. "You have to do what I say, you helpless little Mudblood," he said angrily.

Hermione walked away, dragging Ginny along with her. _'Malfoy can't tell me what to do!'_

"WAIT!"

Hermione spun around on her heel. "What?"

Draco stood there, looking handsome. "I'll give you another one, but you better do it!"

Hermione shrugged and walked back.

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

"And not just any girlfriend. I want you to become my _perfect _girlfriend."

"SAY WHAT?"

Hermione was red in the face. "That's absolutely _preposterous_, Malfoy. You actually think I would do that?"

Draco looked at the ground and kicked a pebble out of his way. "Anything can happen," he said with a shrug.

"And what if I say no?"

"Let's just say I'd be watching you day and night."

"You can't do that."

"Maybe I can."

Hermione was seriously annoyed to this point. _'The Ferret's such an arse!'_

A piece of parchment and a quill magically appeared in front of them. Blaise must have summoned it for Draco. Hermione was sure that Blaise actually took pleasure in this. Hermione made a mental note to kick Blaise's arse when she leaves.

The moon was shining and the scenery was beautiful. The dew on the grass made an appealing smell, something that Hermione liked best about grass.

"Go on, Mudblood. Sign it," pushed Draco, smirking at his victory.

Hermione angrily grabbed the piece of parchment. It read:

_The Unbreakable Deal:_

_For stealing __Draco Malfoy's__ first kiss, __Hermione Granger__ must become:_

_Draco Malfoy's perfect girlfriend_

_Must act in love with Draco Malfoy at all times_

_Must not make Draco Malfoy worried_

_Become Draco Malfoy's wife when the time comes and when he wills her to_

Under all the words, Draco signed his signature and a blank line was left for Hermione's.

"Become your wife? I thought that was out of the subject!" proclaimed Hermione, waving the parchment around and around. Draco shrugged. "Just go with it."

Hermione took the quill, looked for a place to write on and wrote her signature. The parchment shone with gold light and instantly, they knew that a deal was made. Hermione clutched her head, expecting a massive headache to occur. Ginny was standing beside her all along, too shocked to speak. Hermione pitied the poor girl. Draco nudged Hermione lightly. Then, leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said, "Let everyone know about us, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he walked away.

Suddenly, Draco was thrown up in the air. He gave a shout for help.

Hermione looked at him in victory.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" yelled Draco, struggling to get back on the ground. Hermione laughed. "Sadly, you forgot to include it in the parchment."

Then, grabbing Ginny by the hand, they trudged to their beds.

The next morning, Hermione greeted everyone with a smile. Seeing Harry and Ron, she pushed a piece of paper into Harry's hand and smiled at him. Then she left with some other girls.

"What was that about?" asked Ron, his eyes following Hermione.

"Dunno," replied Harry, opening the piece of paper in his hands.

"What does it say?"

On the paper, it read:

_**Thanks for the Levicorpus spell, Harry. It helps a lot.**_

_**Love, Hermione.**_

…

"**Everyone has to review," said Hermione, "even if you're a **_**pureblood**_**."**

**:D Do what Hermione says right now and make me feel like a thousand bucks! Hahaha! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, damn, I was so proud! Thanks to my first reviewer, xXChlerekxX (what a hard name to write! Hehe)! You make me smile!**

**To:**

**xXChlerekxX: Hope this one would satisfy you a bit!**

**Criminalminds97: Do you like criminal minds? That's a cool show! Anyways, I hope you like this one!**

**Artemis Saggitarius Malfoy: Ah, so I'm in the midst of a Malfoy… that's awesome. Now I know that you're not a Muggle… :))**

**Feebz42: Haha… you are so right in so many levels. But I explained a bit, and now I hope you understand!**

**CheshireCat23: What a cute penname! Thanks for thinking that my story was interesting! As short as that, it gives a lot of meaning! :))**

**So there you have it! Some responses to your comments! THANKS ONCE AGAIN!**

**Love,**

**Missnewkid…**__


	3. Chapter 3

My First Kiss

Chapter 3: Once the Whole World Knows

**WOW! Thanks for the reviews everyone! You make me the happiest person in the planet! (Possibly also in Mars… and Jupiter… and Neptune… anyways you get it!) Special thanks to Sensula… of course there will be answers to your questions! All in this chapter! YAY! Your review gives more meaning to my story! :))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLAISE ZABINI… :((**

…

The rain was pouring hard and Hermione was sitting next to Ginny.

Looking out the window, Ginny asked Hermione, "'Mione… why did you agree to Malfoy?"

Slowly turning her head, Hermione looked at Ginny.

_Yes… Why did I even agree?_

Expecting an answer, Ginny cocked her head to the right. Hermione only looked at her, not knowing what to answer. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "I don't know, Gin," said Hermione, "I… I didn't think."

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. "HA! What kind of answer is that, 'Mione? Oh no…" said Ginny, her eyes widening, "is it because… You like Malfoy?"

Hermione almost spat her saliva on Ginny.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GINNY WEASLEY?" yelled Hermione, playfully punching Ginny's arm. Ginny laughed and pushed Hermione away. "Just kidding… no really, tell me. You can trust me."

Hermione looked at the floor.

_Why didn't I do anything to stop him? Why did I let myself become Malfoy's girlfriend?_

Hermione tried to think harder, but all she got was…

_I… I'm a coward?_

"Ginny!" a voice yelled.

"Harry!" Ginny called back. Then, patting Hermione's back, Ginny said, "See you later, 'Mione. I have to spend some time with Harry."

Hermione gave her a knowing smile and Ginny ran away.

_Let's see_, Hermione thought, _why did I agree?_

Hermione got up, grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and a quill, and sat back on her bed.

_One… because I'm a coward?_

Hermione pondered on this for a moment. What does she have to be afraid of? Well… there was Malfoy threatening her that he will watch her day and night. He's probably planning to watch her naked in the shower. And that is pretty scary.

_Two… because I wanna see where this goes?_

_Ok_, thought Hermione,_ this is pretty stupid_. And with that, she crossed it out of her list.

_Three… because I want to get to know Malfoy better?_

Hermione looked at what she wrote over and over again. Did she just write that? _This is crazy!_

Hermione slowly threw the paper far away and lay down on her bed. Then… she screamed.

…

Draco was once again fixing his platinum blonde hair.

"Ugh, mate. This is the twentieth time you fixed your hair!" moaned Blaise, shifting his position on a comfy chair.

Draco smirked. "Correction, I fixed my hair twenty-one times already," he said proudly. Blaise groaned. "Twenty-one times my face, Draco."

Draco laughed, ignoring the comment.

Everything grew silent.

"Draco," said Blaise, "why did you let the Mudblood become your girlfriend?"

Draco suddenly stopped fixing his hair and placed his brush down on a table.

"Uh… I don't know. That was the first thing on my mind."

Blaise snorted. "If I was somebody else, I would have already thought that you were crushing on Granger!" he exclaimed loudly. Draco threw his hairbrush at him. "Ow! I was just kidding! But, I mean, look at her! You have to admit that she has beautiful wavy hair. And her body, she's got the curves!"

Draco stared at Blaise like he was disgusted.

"And those lips… Draco, you know how much you want to kiss those soft lips of hers…"

Draco punched Blaise on the arm.

"Shut up. I don't like Granger!"

"Or… maybe you do."

"Do not!"

"OHHH… YOU DO!"

Draco sighed and gave up. _'Do I really like the Mudblood? _Draco thought.

_No, that's absolutely impossible…_

Blaise sat on the chair, watching Draco curiously. He looked like he was bothered. _If I didn't know him,_ thought Blaise, _the look on his face now looks like a person who is pretty much in love…_

…

The Great Hall was filled with people. Well, of course, it was supper.

Hermione and Ginny had just finished their assignments and were making their way to the Great Hall. As Hermione was about to open the door, someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped, as she was being dragged to a dark aisle. Ginny spun to the left and saw Hermione being dragged by Malfoy. "MAL—"Draco placed his hand on her mouth. "Shh…" he whispered, "they won't be surprised."

Hermione pushed away his hand and looked at his beautiful grey eyes.

"Who won't be surprised?" she asked, just as Ginny saw them. Draco motioned for Hermione to wait and glared at Ginny. "What are you doing to Hermione?" Ginny shouted to them. "It's about the deal!" Draco hissed back. Ginny looked at Hermione, who instantly nodded.

"Okay… I'll be going," and with that, she opened the door and went in the hall.

"Who won't be surprised?" said Hermione, repeating her question. She got up from the floor and stood in front of Draco, who was leaning on the wall. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Granger… you've got poop colored eyes!"

Hermione frowned and slapped his cheek. "Answer my question!"

"Well, we have to tell them about us, don't we?"

"Well… yeah."

"Now it's time."

There was a pregnant pause.

"What if I don't want to do it," said Hermione, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Draco smirked and smiled mischievously. "You know what happens if you break the deal…" he said in a sing-song tune.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah… you'll be accident prone! Yay!" she said in fake cheer.

Draco smirked. "Now, hold my hand, _love_."

_Arse_, thought Hermione, sticking her tongue out at him.

Together, their hands entwined with each other's, they walked to the Great Hall. Draco slammed the door loudly, causing everyone to look at them.

With a frustrated sigh, Hermione thought, _here it comes…_

And, as if on cue, all the whispering and murmuring came, with loud comments and the faces of the Gryffindors… something that can only be deciphered as shock and confusion.

…

**Hey! Hope you like the third chapter! Thanks again to Sensula!**

**Oh, and I love SCORPIUS MALFOY! (A.k.a. Bertie Gilbert)**

**Wow… that was random. But seriously I do. Why, you ask? Well… because he's like a mini Draco and I just think that Draco is too old for me… lol.**

**Now the responses to the reviews!**

**SlytherinPrincess1224: Sureeeee… I will!**

**Callmemudblood: hehe… your review makes me smile. Well… we obviously have to sort out the papers, so… best to have the wedding a million years from now… :D**

**PrettyInPINK677: Yeah, I know right! Isn't that adorable!**

**PinkMusicalCherry: Thank you very mucho!**

**NickelRamaMetalHydride: glad you liked it!**

**NinjaClarinetGirlBianca: haha… do you really play the clarinet?**

**Tomgirl1219: Sure! I'd love to give you Bill as the DADA Prof. I'll make sure to read your upcoming story!**

**J. LarissaH: WOW! Your review is so well written! You seem like a Luna! Would you mind if you become my imaginary Luna Lovegood? :D**

**Merteuil: thanks, I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Dhampirsrule: Thank you and I hope you think it stays that way!**

**Criminalminds97: THANKS! Keep watching that… I think I bought the series DVD… :))**

**LoveMeNow D : Haha… you sound like an over-excited one! I love your joyous personality!**

**THERE!**

**I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Hugs and kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

My First Kiss

Chapter 4: Old Friendships Paused; New Ties Connected

**Hello! In this chapter there are some things I just HAVE to say:**

**First… FRED IS STILL VERY MUCH ALIVE! I know some of you (I guess) might not like this, considering how Fred… (I don't want to write what happened… I guess it's very obvious, and I do not want to spoil) but I just want to say that this is my plot and my storyline. I don't actually have to follow the Harry Potter series.**

**Second… I am introducing a new character called Julia Quell, an OC who, in the story, is Fred's girlfriend. This is actually my close friend's OC and this is also her real name (except for the last name) and she asked me if she can be in one of my fanfics… THIS IS FOR YOU JULIA!**

**Third… I want you to REVIEW! Well, I've always had this dream wherein I write my fifth chapter and there are about forty reviews or more. I really want to reach my goal. Therefore, I have to work extra hard…**

**I really hope you like this story and thanks for everything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I THEREFORE CLAIM THAT NOTHING IS MINE!**

…

"Are they officially a couple?"

"You mean Draco and Hermione? Uh… no way."

"No, I really bet that they're a couple now!"

"I've heard that they were found kissing in the hallways at night."

"You mean, in their head duties?"

"Well, yeah, obviously!"

"Oh… lucky girl."

"I know."

Hermione walked quickly, quickening her pace with each step she took. Ever since that prat, Draco, made them official, rumours were spreading quickly. Of course, Hermione hated it. She wanted this Voldemort-free year to be the most peaceful year ever. But no, she had to climb that wall and crash onto Draco Malfoy's kissable lips. And isn't it a coincidence?

'_Obviously not,'_ thought Hermione, making her way through a crowded room full of whispers and murmurs. _'Where the heck is Ginny when you need her?'_

She finally found Ginny after all the pushing and shoving, but Hermione frowned when she saw that Ginny was calming an angry Weasley down. Yeah… Ron Weasley. Ron was just standing there with Harry, ranting about purebloods and '_sneaky Slytherins_.'

'_I'm dead!'_ thought Hermione, kicking herself mentally in the head. She was about to run away when Harry looked her way. Hermione froze like a statue, staring at Harry as he gently nudged Ron's arm.

Ron gave Harry an annoyed glance, but when he saw what Harry was looking at, Ron's eyes widened.

"Hermione!" he called angrily.

'_Run!'_ Hermione told her legs.

Hermione ran, pushing people out of her way and mumbling a sorry whenever she did. To her, this mess started with that deal. No… it started with that bloody _prat_.

"Sorry!" Hermione said again, after she accidentally pushed down a Ravenclaw girl who looked ready to hex her.

Hermione looked back and saw Harry and Ron trying to catch up with her. But the massive wave of people was just too hard to pass through.

"Hermione!" Ron called again, trying to catch her attention. But all Hermione did was look forward and just push and walk.

_Push and walk._

_Push and walk._

_Push and walk._

This became a routine for Hermione until she got out of the crowd, panting heavily and running away.

She didn't notice that she bumped into someone.

Bill Weasley.

"Hello, Professor Weasley, nice to see you today!" Hermione said quickly, bowing her head and trying to speed away as quickly as she could.

"Oh hello, Hermione. I take it that you and Malfoy are an item now? It's the whole new thing, even between us professors," said Bill, with a gentle smile. Hermione paused for a moment.

"Uh… yeah. I guess."

Bill smiled. "It's nice to see that. Well, I must be going now. The fifth years are waiting for me. Bye, Hermione!"

Hermione waved at Bill. "Bye! Send my love to Fleur and Victoire!"

"I will." Bill said with a grin.

Hermione, forgetting that she wasted time, ran faster, not wanting to be caught by Ron and Harry. Especially Ron.

She looked left and right for anyone.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, _love_."

Hermione stopped abruptly, causing herself to almost trip.

Looking at him, she hissed, "Malfoy."

Draco gave a cheeky grin. "My, my, isn't my _girlfriend_ happy to see me."

Hermione charged at him. "Because of you, people are now making rumours!"

"So? Let them say whatever they want."

"Even the professors know about us!"

"Okay, that's awkward. But they won't care anyways."

"Because of you, Harry and Ron want to strangle me!"

Draco looked at Hermione for a minute. She looked at him angrily, but he was sure that she was about to cry. He pitied her for a moment, but he shook himself out of it.

Hermione can't take it anymore. She didn't care if she would die.

"And don't say I have poop coloured eyes! That won't change anything!" she screamed at him, punching his chest with every word. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!" she screamed again, causing Draco to look at her with a feeling of regret and guilt.

"Hermione, there you are!" yelled Harry. Hermione quickly looked at him.

Harry's glasses were leaning to the left and his hair was messy. He had a relieved look on his face that covered the feeling of worry.

Ron pretty much looked like Harry, minus the glasses, but his emotion was different. His face was red with anger and humiliation. Hermione never liked that look. Everyone knew how easily Ron can blow his top.

"What are you doing with the Malfoy?" asked Ron, raising his voice.

Not knowing what to say, Hermione just looked at him. Her throat suddenly felt dry an she felt like she couldn't say anything at all. Beside her, Draco was just looking at them, his eyes in slits.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and a relieved Hermione sprang into action already walking to her next class, ignoring the calls directed to her. Draco jogged to keep up and nudged her arm lightly.

"Granger… are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione stared up into the silver eyes she admired.

Then, she shook her head.

…

"Damn it!" yelled Hermione, throwing her book far across the room. She was having a big tantrum in the Head's dorm. Luckily, Draco wasn't back yet. She sat slumped on her desk, a paper and a quill in front of her. Slowly, she took the quill and began to write…

_**Dear Fred and George,**_

_**How's the shop doing? I just wanted to say hi and… I'm not feeling so good. Care to cheer me up with a joke?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione…**_

Hermione rechecked the letter and rolled it delicately. Making sure that no one saw her, she went to the Owlery, wanting to send her letter. She always counted on Fred and George's jokes to make her feel better. It was her medicine.

She looked at the owls around her.

She chose one with a sheer white coat and stared into its big, curious eyes. She then attached the letter to the owl. "To Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it's for Fred and George," said Hermione, setting it free. She watched as the owl flew elegantly, braving the wind.

'_It's getting colder' _thought Hermione, hugging herself. She shivered as she made her way back to the dorm, still making sure that no one was around.

She was surprised to find Draco taking a nap on the sofa, looking peaceful.

Curiously, she went towards his sleeping figure and began to stare at him. She looked at his closed eyes and his blonde hair. She watched his jaw line and looked at his face closer. She felt herself being pulled closer and closer to him. To his lips.

"_Cooo!"_

Hermione stumbled backwards clumsily. The owl suddenly barged in, bringing her a reply. Eagerly, Hermione unrolled it waiting for one of the twins' funniest jokes.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Hullo. This is Julia Quell. I am sure that you remember me. I help Fred and George with the shop, if you did forget. Sorry, but Fred and George aren't currently here and they are busy. Sadly, I'm not as good as them when it comes to telling jokes, so all I can assure you now is that I will listen to whatever problem you have. DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Julia**_

_**P.S You've got a very efficient owl.**_

Hermione smiled. Of course, how can she not remember Julia? Julia was the statuesque girl that helped out in the shop. Hermione used to tease her about Fred, who she seemed to admire.

She grinned at the letter. She smiled for the very first time that day. And it felt good.

Draco was still sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. Slowly, she got up, wanting to write back. Suddenly, Draco pulled her wrist, his eyes still closed. Hermione tried to break free, but his grip was tight.

"I'm sorry." He said with his eyes still closed and his hand on her wrist. Kneeling on the floor, Hermione stayed still and silent, staring at the wall.

_Did he just say… sorry?_

As Draco began to relax, he loosened his grip and Hermione slid out of it.

Watching Draco sleep again, she brushed away some of his hair that was covering his face. Then, pulling a blanket over him, she smiled.

And it felt so good.

…

"**Please… please… review now…" begged Hermione.**

**Draco laughed. "They only listen to me, Granger."**

**Then, looking at the people, he said to them,**

"**All hail me, your king, and review now!"**

**As everyone bowed down and typed on their keyboards, clicking the review button, Hermione watched enviously. Without thinking, she picked up Draco's brush and threw it at his head.**

**HAHAHA! Hoped you liked that! But seriously, review…**

**And now answers to your reviews!**

**TheOneWhoNeverWrites: Hope you like this chapter!**

**MMH: My dear, the answers are in Chapter 3… But thanks for liking the plot anyways! :P**

**CheshireCat23: I'm glad you LMAO-ed… :P and yes I love Draco's compliments…**

**Sensula: Haha… I just really want to show that Draco's a vain guy. He is, right?**

**Foolish-Traveller: Thank you for liking my story! And great use of your words!**

**MortalInstrumentsObsessed: Of course! And I can see that you really like Mortal Instruments. I'm waiting for the fifth book now; I just finished reading the fourth one…**

**Krista04: Yeah… I know! I'll try my best, but it's not that easy to juggle school life, writing and club meetings at the same time, so pray for me… ;)**

**Nemzita: glad you liked it!**

**.g-baby: I enjoy doing these and I'm glad you liked it! And yes… just wait and see!**

**Magik Dreamer: Omigosh, yes! I actually got a plan about Quidditch and this story! Watch out for it!**

**A.S. Malfoy: HAHA… Le gasp… I believe that is the French word for gasp? Lol…**

**Daughterofpersephoneandhades: Of course! I SHALL WRITE MORE!**

**Criminalminds97: Yes… Draco and his hair are never going to separate… well, unless if a tragedy left him bald… I don't even want to imagine it!**

**Annyg: It's okay… things will be cleared in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, I just want to say that I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy it too! Thanks for everything!**

**Hugs and kisses! MWAH!**

**P.S. : DID YOU LIKE THE CHARACTER OF JULIA? MORE OF HER TO COME! (IF YOU DON'T MIND)**


	5. Chapter 5

My First Kiss

Chapter 5: Say That You Love Me

**Hullo mates! It's Missnewkid! Glad some of you like Julia! This is gonna be the start of the '**_**Perfect Girlfriend'**_** part of the deal and I hope you like it. Chapters will be long (THANK GOD) and THANK YOU FRIENDS! I really, really love that I got 40+ reviews! That's the biggest amount of reviews I ever had! Yippee! Now… the goal is… ABOUT 80 PLUS REVIEWS! Hope I'm not pushing you much, that's just a dream wanting to be fulfilled. THANKS ONCE AGAIN! HALLELUJAH! Oh and Julia is now on fanfiction! JAJAJA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (gives the peace sign)**

…

Draco woke up from his sleep, feeling warm. He looked around him and realized that he slept on the sofa for the night. Who would have thought that the sofa would be comfy? Not even Draco.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up slowly and pushed the blanket over him, away.

'_Wait… what blanket?'_

Draco picked up the blanket from the floor and stared at it. Shrugging, he pulled away from it and slid out of the sofa. He stretched and looked for the time. It was nine in the evening.

'_It's nine?'_

"Damn it…" he said out loud. It was way past the dinner and his Head Boy duties. Who knows what would happen when Hermione finds out he missed his Head duties once again? Sitting down on the sofa, he heard to his great surprise, a knock on a door. He looked around and found Hermione, a cross expression on her face and one hand on her hip. Her brown chestnut hair fell in deep waves to her hips. He can't help but think she looked attractive that way.

"You missed Head duties," said Hermione, still staring deep into Draco's eyes. Draco looked at her back and smirked.

"Well, my _love_, I was having my nap here on the sofa. Oh, I'd like to say thanks for the blanket by the way."

Draco looked at Hermione with surprise when her cheeks started to go red. So she did place the blanket over Draco…

"What's the matter, love? Look… I'm sorry if I didn't let you snuggle in with me…"

"That's not it!" yelled Hermione, blushing and looking down at her feet.

With one quick motion, Draco placed his hand around Hermione's waist, causing her to gasp loudly. Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grasp but Draco was too strong. "Let… me… get… my… wand!" Hermione screamed, panting and thrashing around wildly.

Draco looked at Hermione's face. Blushing, Hermione looked flushed and embarrassed.

Draco flung her to the sofa and Hermione watched him, eyes open wide.

"Look, I'm not gonna rape you… Merlin, that's disgusting," he said after he realized why Hermione was panicking. Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"Damn you Ferret," she said taking her wand out. "I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Draco watched her. "You look cute," he said without thinking, causing Hermione to blush furiously. Hermione stood up quickly as Draco watched her every move.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a pout.

"Far away from you," Hermione said calmly, swaying her hips to her room.

"Wait…"

Hermione turned around and faced him.

"I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Then the shock dissolved quickly when she saw that beneath those words was his smirk. "Say you love me too..."

"Never, even if I have to!" Hermione puffed. Draco frowned.

"But it's part of the deal! Say you love me back!"

"Like I would? I'd rather receive a true 'I hate you' than a fake 'I love you'."

Draco looked at her in disbelief.

'_Is there something wrong with my hair?' thought Draco._

But a Malfoy never gives up.

"Watch me. I'll make you say I love you to me, just watch."

Hermione gave a smile. "I'll be waiting," and she went in and locked the door to her room. Draco just stood there and ruffled his hair in confusion.

How the heck is he gonna make her say I love you?

"Ugh!" he said in anger and annoyance.

It'll be OK. A Malfoy always gets what he wants. And everybody knows that.

…

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling groggy.

She actually woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Who is it?" she asked, her voice cracked.

"Wakey-wakey, _love_! It's a beautiful day to have a morning picnic!"

Hermione knew that voice. It was Draco Malfoy, acting like hell, as always. Hermione knew that he was just trying to make her fall in love with him. That would never work, even though Hermione knew she'd be accident prone if ever she broke the deal. She will never, ever fall in love with a Malfoy.

"Open up!"

Hermione sat up on her bed, wiping her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked him. There was shuffling of feet heard from outside and Draco came back.

"About 5:00."

"WHAT?"

"We have to be early if you want to have a picnic!"

Hermione knew know that a loving Draco is a _cheesy_ Draco. And a cheesy Draco is an _awkward _Draco. Hermione stood up from her bed and unlocked the door. Standing outside was Draco, looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"I love you?"

"I hate you."

Hermione then slammed the door in front of him.

Slowly, crawling in her bed, Hermione thought of the many things that would happen if ever she said I love you to Draco. Ron and Harry might be in an uproar. Ron and Harry…

Will they ever understand?

Scratching her head, Hermione got up once more to get in the shower. She felt clammy and stuffed and all she wanted was a good shower. She grabbed her towel and slowly took her clothes off.

'_Will I ever get to explain to them?'_ thought Hermione, _'Or will I just have to accept that I can never confront them ever again?'_

She turned on the shower and sighed as the water ran. She tried to reach out to her berry-scented shampoo.

"Ugh. Too far out to reach," Hermione groaned walking around the huge bathroom, looking for it.

"AHHH!" yelled Hermione, as she slipped on some running water. She fell down like she was in slow motion, landing on her butt like an acrobat. Moaning in pain, she slowly stood up and tried to calm herself down.

'_What just happened? Is this because of the deal?'_

Hermione looked around once more and found the sought-for shampoo.

'_No. That was all just a coincidence.'_

…

Ginny watched as Hermione ran towards her.

"Hi, Hermione!" she greeted, wondering why she was up so early.

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled a crooked smile. "Hi…"

Ginny frowned. "You look down today. What in the world happened?"

"Nothing much," Hermione replied, giving a shrug. Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione watched Ginny cautiously.

"So… have you heard of Julia lately?" asked Hermione, looking up. Ginny instantly knew that she was trying to change the subject.

"Julia? You mean Julia Quell? The girl who's madly in love with Fred? Well, surprisingly no. I guess the shop's been busy again."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, nodding her head.

"I did want to write a letter to her though…"

"That's a great idea!" Hermione piped in, joyously. Ginny took a step back. "Whoa, why do you want to write to her so much?" asked Ginny, raising her hands in the air like surrender.

Hermione cocked her head to the left. "I don't know. I just feel like it I guess."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I have a letter I addressed to her right here in my bag. Let's just use this at the moment."

The two girls happily went around the winding staircases, going up to the Owlery. They chatted and talked while the paintings watched them curiously, listening closely to see if there was anything good to gossip about.

When they reached their destination, Hermione looked around for the owl she used to deliver the letter to Fred and George.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ginny, tapping Hermione's back.

"The owl I used yesterday," replied Hermione, crouching down to look for it.

_There_ it was.

The glimmering sheer, white coat of the very efficient owl was right in front of Hermione's eyes. It stared at her once again.

"_Coo!_"

Hermione smiled.

"I need you to deliver a letter again. For Julia Quell. Take this to her at Fred and George's shop, please!" she told the owl. The owl cooed with delight as she tied the letter to its leg and set it free. It flew magnificently through the sky, it soared through the clouds. Looking at it, Ginny nudged Hermione.

"Who owns that owl?"

Hermione, still staring at the clouds shook her head. "I don't know. But whoever owns it must be smart to pick a very friendly owl."

…

"Look, mate… No! No… stop worrying about your hair! Look over here!" yelled Blaise.

Draco was once again fixing his hair. Now they were out on the field, tired and sweaty because of Quidditch practice. Draco watched some girls who were sitting on the bench giggling flirtatiously and winking at him. He winked back.

"Mate… mate… You already have a girlfriend, you know," Blaise said in annoyance.

Draco looked at Blaise. "I know," he answered, watching Blaise curiously.

"Well, if you don't take her seriously, might as well let her date Krum," Blaise muttered bitterly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You mean Krum… Victor Krum? I thought they broke up!" Draco cried in disbelief. Blaise smirked. "I didn't know you were so shocked about them, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and reached for his pocket.

"Not the hairbrush! I was kidding!"

"No. Actually I was about to get a letter Granger gave me. She said I had to approve to it. I wouldn't want her to get hurt or something…"

Blaise smirked and gave a playful smile. "I didn't know you were so protective about her, Draco!"

"Oh shut up, Blaise. Nothing's happening to us, get it? I'm actually having trouble with her. I made something like a bet with her, and she…"

"Hey, Draco, isn't that Granger and the Weaslette?" Blaise suddenly said.

"Where?" asked Draco, looking around.

Blaise pointed. "Up there, on top of the Owlery."

Draco glanced up and found both of them sitting down, talking and giggling about something. He watched as Hermione wrote something on her hand with a quill.

Draco felt a wave of panic. "Why is she up there? That's dangerous! She might…"

A horrible scream rang as Hermione slid down, only having seconds until she caught the edge of the roof. Ginny was yelling, trying to reach her, but without success.

Draco suddenly panicked. Everyone on the field began to gather around, trying to figure out what to do. Blaise looked at Draco. "What are we going to do?" he asked Draco.

Draco watched helplessly at Hermione's dangling figure.

He suddenly got an idea.

Draco grabbed his Quidditch broom and hopped on it. He flew up, feeling the wind in his hair. Hermione's hand slipped even more and Hermione let out a shriek.

'_Come on… don't fall yet. Not yet, please…'_

Draco tried to go faster. Hermione looked around and saw him. "Malfoy! Malfoy! Help!" she shouted at him. Everyone below watched starry-eyed.

Ginny let out a scream when Hermione's fingers began to slip one by one.

_Five…_

_Four… _

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed as she slowly fell from the great height. Everyone inhaled quickly.

Everyone from below watched as Draco spun around sharply, trying to catch Hermione.

'_Oh shit,'_ thought Draco, as he grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist. Hermione looked up at Draco helplessly. "I can't hold on…" Hermione said. Draco watched her eyes. "Yes you can! Keep holding on, I'll pull you up!"

Hermione nodded.

They struggled to keep themselves in check, Hermione trying to grab on to Draco's hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, they held hands and watched as they intertwined around each other's. Draco pulled Hermione up and Hermione finally got on the broom, much to everyone's joy. They shouted and cheered for Draco, as he swooped down with Hermione in toll. Everyone shook his hand as they reached the ground; he was still looking forward and was holding Hermione's hand. Hermione had just called Draco by his name. Hermione called him _Draco_.

Hermione's face was pale. Draco looked at her and watched as she fell, faint, in his arms. Everyone gave a gasp of shock. There were mutters and murmurs around them as Draco slowly opened Hermione's palms.

It said there:

_Someday, I know that I may be able to say 'I love you too' to him._

…

"**Hello. This is Blaise. Draco told me to tell you guys that you have to review. He is currently with Hermione, watching her day and night."**

"**BLAISE, YOU GIT, THAT ISN'T TRUE!" a voice called from the room.**

**Blaise gulped.**

"**Well… just review okay? I have to run now, I'm sure Draco would running with his hairbrush now. Gotta go!"**

**HAHAHA! PLEASE DO WHAT BLAISE SAID!**

**In this chapter, I wanted to focus on the sweet side of Draco. I hoped you liked it! Oh, and this was my longest chapter by far… (Smiles happily)**

**Responses to REVIEWS!**

**Well I'm Hermione: Your review will forever be stuck in my mind! Thank you very much!**

**CheshireCat23: Aww… I'm sorry I disappointed you in this one… Don't worry, I won't do it again!**

**no name: Yes, we all love an arrogant Draco!**

**Addictedtoplaice: OKAY!**

**Lil-miss-pokemon: Thank you!**

**TheOneWhoNeverWrites: Yippee doo! And in this chapter too! (it rhymes!)**

**Foolish-Traveller: Thanks for the information! I'll see what I can do about it… and thanks for the meaningful review! You made me happy today! Consider yourself one of the people who made me smile today.**

**.g-baby: THANKS for the review!**

**Georgie: Yes, we all want the twins!**

**A.S. Malfoy: Mwahaha! Uhuh! GO HERMIONE! P.S. You have a very efficient review!**

**MeliLuvsNick: NOOO! A BALD DRACO!... I'm speechless… lol.**

**Criminalminds97: That will be sooo not fun… :(**

**Alicenaja: WE LOVE HIM TOO! :D**

**Krista04: don't worry I get it! Thanks for wishing me luck, by the way! I got a high grade with my classmate Julia! Thank you very much!**

**JuliaRandomGirl99: JULIAAA! I LOVE YOU! XOXO!**

**NoShitSherlock123: More Dramione to come!**

**Callmemudblood: We're all amateurs! It's just a matter of time and practice that will lead us to mastering what we want to master! :D**

**Sensula: THANKS!**

**Kira Weasley: Hey Frances! Thanks for the review! XOXO!**

**So there we have it!**

**PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 80+ REVIEWS, FRIENDS! THANKS FOR BEING WITH ME THROUGH IT ALL!**

**I LOVE YOU! MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

My First Kiss

Chapter 6: Trouble

**This chapter basically is about Harry, Ron and Hermione. This is the chapter where we see what Ron and Harry think about Hermione and Draco. This is also the chapter where we'll see Draco's reaction to the words on Hermione's palm. THANKS FOR THE PWETTYY REVIEWS! You make me so happy, don't you know that? NEXT GOAL FOR REVIEWS (drum roll please)… 100+! I hope you don't mind making my dream come true! I'm so close to the edge of glory now! (Lady Gaga)**

**And also, did you answer my poll? It's in my account. Go on and answer it! This is also the chapter where Luna and Neville comes out! Once again, thanks and COOKIES FOR YOU!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Mrs. J.K. Rowling?**

**J.K.: Yes, Missnewkid?**

**Me: Um… I'm writing another chapter of my Dramione story, My First Kiss… Is it alright if I put in some Dramione fluff? Well, I need Hermione and Draco for this…**

**J.K.: Foolish kid! You don't own Harry Potter, I do!**

**(What J.K. Rowling said to me is true… not really!)**

…

Hermione woke up, feeling hot and clammy. She looked around the room and found that she was in the school's infirmary. Hermione clutched her head, feeling a headache coming on. She felt a hand on her leg and she looked down to see that it was Draco, sleeping.

Hermione frowned and nudged Draco.

"Malfoy... Malfoy, what happened?" she asked, shaking him.

Draco woke up and looked at Hermione's eyes. Hermione shivered, watching Draco's silver eyes watching hers.

"You're awake," said Draco, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, I am. Now tell me what happened!"

Draco looked down at his feet. "You fell," he said calmly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I did? Where?"

"On top of the Owlery. On the roof."

"How... how... who saved me?

Draco rolled his eyes, much to Hermione's surprise. "Who else? ME! That's who! Isn't it common instinct to save you own girlfriend? Geez, Granger, you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age."

Hermione just sat there, staring at him. Draco looked back, his brows furrowed.

"Granger, I know I'm hot and everything, but you staring at me is weird."

Hermione came back to reality, then playfully punched Draco on the arm. "You didn't have to save me, Ferret," she said to him, still punching his arm. Draco brushed away the bangs from his face. "Well, I wanted to. There's no stopping a Malfoy, you know," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah."

Hermione stared out the window, watching as the sun rose, and the birds chirp. Draco watched Hermione carefully.

"You lost, by the way," Draco said, remembering the bet.

"To who?"

"Me."

"Why, what did I do?"

"I just found out that you wrote something on your hand," Draco smirked, watching Hermione's shocked expression.

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione said frantically, looking away. Hermione gasped as Draco suddenly grabbed her hand. Hermione tried to erase it, but with no luck. Draco smirked.

"You said here that someday, you just might say I love you to me!" Draco said with mock delight. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, if you'd rather I not, I'll be happy to!" she said to him, snatching back her hand.

"Whoa, I was just kidding, love. You know that I want you to love me..."

"Uhuh."

"And dream about me..."

"Uhuh... wait! No, I don't dream about you!"

Draco laughed. She was just so cute when she's teased.

_Wait... she isn't cute!_

Draco looked away suddenly. _'When I first read what was on her hand, I didn't believe it,'_ he thought, _'maybe I was actually hoping that she would someday learn to like me...'_

Draco shook his head. _'What in the name of Merlin is happening to me?'_ Draco kicked himself mentally in the head. Hermione poked Draco's arm. "Thanks..." she said to him.

"For what?"

"You know, for saving me..." Hermione smiled. "But that doesn't mean that you're still an arrogant Ferret. And that I said I love you to you. I mean, look at it this way, I only said that maybe someday I will. I didn't say that I did think I love you."

Draco frowned. "Mudblood Granger."

"Malfoy Ferret."

They just sat there, staring at each other with such cold stares. Suddenly, someone opened the curtains.

It was Ginny Weasley.

Draco and Hermione knew that Ginny was just crying her eyes out. Her eyes were puffy and red, something that actually matched her red hair. Ginny was shivering, and she was looking straight at Hermione, ignoring Draco. Ginny pounced on Hermione, hugging her tightly.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't save you..." Ginny said over and over again, tears coming to her eyes. Hermione patted her back. "It's okay. You couldn't have done anything," Hermione said, trying to comfort her friend. Ginny cried even harder.

"No! I could have lifted you up with a spell or something..."

"I don't even think you know that kind of spell, Gin."

Ginny smiled and wiped her tears. Draco watched as they both broke apart. "At least Malfoy was there. He was like a knight in shining armor, 'Mione!" Ginny said giddily, clapping her hands.

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione smiled.

Draco cleared his throat loudly, making Ginny spin around and see him.

"I didn't know you were there, Malfoy!" yelled Ginny, watching him angrily. Draco smirked and examined his fingernails.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment. I mean, who would like someone to come up and say, _'Hey there, Weaslette!'_ and ruin everything?"

Hermione snorted.

"He's just kidding, Gin." said Hermione, sighing. "See? This is why no one's ever kissed you, you're such a brat!"

Draco coughed. "Wow, that's such big talk for someone who hasn't been kissed either. My dear Granger, girls will kill just to kiss me."

To Hermione's shock, Ginny looked down and mumbled, "It's true."

Hermione playfully slapped Ginny on the arm repeatedly. "That's gross! Remind me not to come to your '_girl talks_' anymore!"

"Mudblood Granger," said Draco, smirking.

"Malfoy Ferret!" replied Hermione, looking at him angrily. Draco laughed out loud. Suddenly, a very cross Madame Pomfrey came in. "Mister Malfoy, I do think that you should get out of the infirmary if you want to laugh."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Madame Pomfrey."

As Madame Pomfrey went out to assist her other patients, the girls giggled.

Draco stood at the side, watching Hermione talk to Ginny. He admired the soft curls that fell to her hips and her eyes that sparkled whenever she talked.

_'What am I freakin' thinking?'_ thought Draco, closing his eyes tightly.

"Draco... Draco..."

Draco snapped back to reality. Hermione frowned. He doesn't look too good.

"Um... Hermione, if you don't mind, Harry and Ron wanted to visit you," said Ginny, looking down. Draco's eyes opened wide when Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ginny gave a grin and went out of the room.

A few minutes later, the curtains opened and Harry came in with a warm smile. He didn't look at Draco. Harry didn't notice him standing right there.

"Hermione, hello."

Hermione smiled. "Hello, Harry."

A few seconds later, Ron came in, his face red but not as red as before. Hermione bit her lip. _Is this really gonna work?_

Harry gave Ron a look that said 'say something!' and Ron gave a stiff hi. No one seemed to notice Draco and Draco wasn't planning to get noticed.

"We just came to visit since we heard from Ginny that you fell from the Owlery..."

"And that Death Eater Malfoy saved you..." cut Ron, making Draco clench his hands into fists.

"... Um... well we wanted to see how you were doing!" Harry ended, sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Uh, yeah! And about me and Malfoy, it was all a misunderstanding..." Hermione frantically looked at Draco, waiting and hoping that he would nod. He did.

"You see, I..." Hermione paused for a minute. Draco could see that she was stuck.

"... she accidentally kissed me," said Draco, stepping out of his hiding place. Harry and Hermione's eyes went wide as Ron's face matched his hair.

Undisturbed by their looks, Draco went on. "That was my first kiss. We made an Unbreakable Deal that she'd be my girlfriend. Chill out, it's not like she's going to marry me." _Or maybe she might._

Hermione bit her lip.

"I understand 'Mione. I'll support you through this but if he ever hurts you, we're going to try to break that deal. Got it?" said Harry, smiling at her. Hermione smiled back.

Everyone was waiting for Ron's response.

"But Hermione! He's a bloody Death Eater!" Ron growled. Draco's clenched his fists tighter.

Behind the curtains, Ginny was eavesdropping. She made a mental note to herself to punish Ron when they're back at the Common Room.

Hermione felt a sudden surge of anger. "Well, Ronald, he doesn't have anyone to worship anymore! We killed Lord Voldemort, Ron! He's gone!"

Everyone stayed quiet.

_'That showed him!'_ thought Hermione, feeling victorious. Draco looked shocked. She actually helped him!

Harry looked at Ron firmly in the eyes. "Just say yes, Ron."

Ron looked around and sighed.

"Fine. But if you hurt her," Ron said with a point to Draco, "you're dead."

Draco began to loosen up.

"I'm not serious with her anyways. It's just for the deal," Draco smirked proudly.

Harry chuckled. "We're just watching out for the time when you guys _do_ get serious."

Hermione blushed instantly.

Ron went back to his red face. "That can't happen mate! Right, 'Mione?"

"R... Right," answered Hermione, staring at the wall. "Well, bye now!" said Harry, getting up. "See 'ya later!" said Harry, dragging Ron out with him.

Hermione was still staring at the wall.

Draco watched her closely, amused. "Hey Granger, you're staring at the wall."

Hermione snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"Oh, damn it. I'm tired again."

"Go back to sleep then," Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sleep tight, love."

And sleep tight she did.

**...**

As Harry, Ron and Ginny was going back to the Common Room, they found Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, walking hand in hand, to the infirmary.

"Hi Neville, hi Luna!" said Harry, waving.

They smiled at them. "Hello Harry, Ginny and Ron!" Luna said in her floaty, dream-like voice.

"On your way to visit Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. It's our turn now. Hagrid's next in line."

They all smiled. Of course Hagrid would be there to visit Hermione!

As they walked further apart from each other, Neville whispered to Luna. "Did you hear that Draco saved Hermione?"

Luna looked up and smiled. "Yes. The Nargles told me."

"And that Hermione actually screamed Draco's first name? Do you think they might have feelings for each other?"

Luna smiled once more. "Yes, I think I do. Well, that's what the Nargles told me..."

**...**

**"REVIEW!" Hermione said desperately.**

**Draco shook his head. "My love, when will you learn? They only listen to me, I told you that already!"**

**"EVERYONE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I WANT 100+ REVIEWS!"**

**Everyone bowed down and typed on their keyboards.**

**Angrily, Hermione grabbed a shaver and threw it threateningly in the air, making Draco cower in fear.**

**"DON'T MAKE ME BALD!"**

**Haha... since everyone was talking about a bald Draco, why not? LOL. Also, Blaise wants me to thank you for reviewing! He's spared from the hairbrush!... for now. :)  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**

**responses:**

**Foolish-Traveller: thanks for the review! I promise everything will be clear... sooner or later. Well, Hermione isn't in love with Draco yet. She just thinks that maybe someday she might. :**

**no name: THANKS!**

**FutureRuleroftheWorld: :D Love your pen name!**

**xx Guess xx: Glad you liked it! Mwah!**

**no name: You got that right!**

**Romine 'Heart' Luvaa x: Haha... Oh, Blaise wants me to thank you for reviewing!**

**cloudyinsignia: What you said is very true. I like the meaningful review. :))**

**Lingo10: Glad that you are 'loving it!' :D**

**miss. jenny g-baby: well... about the owl... wait for the results in the next chapter!**

**krista04: Love is something that all of us want to experience! :D**

**PrettyInPINK677: Thanks!**

**Alicenaja: You are very sharing! LOL!**

**Sensula: Because she knows that someday, she might learn to at least like him. :))**

**criminalminds97: NO ONE CAN!**

**Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy: hehe! Nice review! (I got nothing to get back for now!) :))**

**LittleMissLovegood: WOW! You really read my stories! Cookies to you! (gives cookies) :))**

**Love is in the bag: Aww... thanks!**

**Lol. whatever: How I'm glad it makes you smile!**

**Lookie Me: :D**

**rawr says the dinosaur: :D**

**Horcrux-Hunter1610: Your review made me laugh! :D**

**JuliaRandomGirl99: About L****, maybe and about the letter, it's in the next chapter :)**

**Divide Love Forever: Aww... shucks. Thanks!**

**So once again the goal for me is 100+ reviews! PLEASE HELP ME! :))**

**THANKS FOR 80+ REVIEWS! COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!  
>MWAH! RAWR! :D<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

My First Kiss

Chapter 7: As Drama Becomes Everybody's Specialty

**Yay! Next chapter will be the perfect girlfriend part of the story! Can't wait! And I was thinking… why didn't I put the other Slytherins in this story? (Hint: Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle) Well, in this chapter, they will be making their debut! Yay! Or not yay… Pansy might come up with something to terrorise Hermione! GASP! And also, I am very sorry I cannot make them kiss this early… *sad face*. Maybe in the tenth chapter, so keep on the look-out! And I was so happy about the positive reviews of Luna! I mean, who doesn't love Luna and Neville (the resident awkward couple)? OH, and listen to this! I MIGHT BE MAKING SOME CHAPTERS WITH STORIES ABOUT THE LIVES OF FRED AND GEORGE, WHAT LUNA THINKS ABOUT THE DRAMIONE COUPLE AND BEST OF ALL… INTERVIEWS WITH THE CHARACTERS! So think of some questions, and I will do my best to answer. Probably after the tenth chapter I'm making the interview thingy. You can ask questions to any of the characters and drum roll please… ME! I'm the host of the interview! Ask me any question! Love! And thanks for the 100+ reviews! Holy cow! Next goal is 150+ REVIEWS! How about that? I'm so crazy about reviews, I could die. Or be admitted in St. Mungo's. *sad face* And another thing… this chapter has a LOT of drama… D:**

**DISCLAIMER: THINK ABOUT THIS NOW… IF I WAS J.K. ROWLING, WOULDN'T YOU BE SCREAMING YOUR HEAD OFF WHEN I ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS?**

**OH, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS TO THE CHARACTERS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS TO ME TOO! ('cause if you don't I'll be sad...) Oh, and I just had to put this up again so i can remind you all... so I'm sorry if I wasted your time. :(  
><strong>

…

"Mate, stop fixing your Merlin-damned hair!" Blaise said in frustration. Draco made an innocent look. "But Blaise, I'm not fixing my hair!"

Blaise rolled his eyes at his pathetic friend. "You're raking your hands through it," Blaise pointed out.

Draco shrugged.

"I'm going for _perfection_, mate," he replied with a smirk. They were walking on the dewy green grass, heading for the Quidditch field. Everyone knows a Malfoy always goes for perfection. A bad hair day would turn anyone off. This of course, applied to Hermione.

'_Granger…'_ Draco thought, still walking to the field. _'We still have to complete the things in the deal…'_

"Draco, are you okay mate?" asked Blaise. But Blaise knew who he was thinking about. It was just too obvious when you've been best friends with the guy since you were in diapers.

Draco didn't answer, still thinking hard.

'_That Granger really changed him,'_ thought Blaise, watching Draco. Never did he see Draco thinking hard about someone. Except, of course, his beloved mother, Narcissa.

'_I can't believe they still think they don't like each other!' _ thought Blaise, scratching the back of his neck.

Blaise could see how protective Draco was with Hermione. He never saw Draco take anyone so seriously. It was unreal. Something that can blow your mind away. It's called _love_.

"Blaise," said Draco, after a long pause. "What else is part of the deal?" he asks.

"Um… what deal?" said Blaise, pretending to forget. Draco scowled.

"Don't go all mean on me, Blaise. You know what I'm talking about! It's my deal with Granger to become her boyfriend…"

"THAT WAS A DEAL!" gasped Blaise, in mock surprise. He expected Draco's hairbrush to be cruelly plopped on his head.

Surprisingly, Draco ignored Blaise's comment. "Oh yeah…" Draco said slowly, "it's that _perfect girlfriend_ thing!"

Blaise looked at Draco in amusement. This truly was amazing. If Blaise had a diary, he was sure to write this down. Blaise followed Draco as he sat down on the grass, his head in his hands. Blaise put down his broomstick and plopped beside Draco. Draco ruffled his hair in anger.

"Ah! What am I going to do now?"

Blaise watched Draco closely. "Why don't you start with her appearance?" Blaise suggested. Draco paused for a moment. Thinking Draco would hit him now, Blaise kicked himself mentally in the head. To his surprise, Draco looked up slowly and grinned. "Yeah, I should do that. Thanks mate," said Draco, cheerfully patting Blaise on the back. Blaise stared with his eyes wide open. _What's happening?_ Blaise watched as Draco ran back inside. Blaise supressed a smile. "Hey, wait! What about Quidditch?" Blaise yelled after Draco. Draco paused and looked back. "I'll see you later!" replied Draco.

Blaise smiled.

Blaise really needs a girlfriend now.

…

"Lavender, are you sure?" asked Hermione, in a whisper.

Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, the twins and Luna were huddled together in the Gryffindor Common Room, alone. They were catching up on their lives after not communicating with Hermione for a few days. They were all in their robes, sitting on the ground.

"Yes," hissed Lavender, "I really did hear Pansy say she was getting Draco back."

All the girls in the room gasped. Luna, meanwhile, wasn't listening and was busy slapping the air around her as if something was there. Luna was ignored for a moment.

"How is she going to do it?" asked Parvati, her eyes wide open, leaning closer and closer.

Hermione watched Lavender for a response. Hermione never liked Lavender, but now she found herself feeling closer and closer to her, just like a magnet. Lavender was the type of girl who wore lots of make-up, wore somehow revealing clothes and had a big mouth. But underneath all those, Hermione found a friend who could tell her she was ugly in that dress if her life depended on it. Hermione found that certain confidence in herself when she was with Lavender.

"Well," Lavender replied after a long pause, "I think she just might give Malfoy a potion."

The girls gasped once more. Hermione didn't move, feeling suddenly protective. That burning feeling which only meant one thing… _caring_. Her palms started to sweat in anxiety. Why was she feeling this way? Why was she suddenly feeling this thing called caring?

"I think…" started Luna. Everyone became silent, waiting for what she had to say. "I think that Hermione's the one who should be careful."

Everyone didn't move. Everyone didn't say anything.

Ginny was the first to speak up. "Why do you say that, Luna?" asked Ginny, as Padma and Parvati leaned closer to Luna.

"I've heard this piece of information from the Nargles…"

Lavender gave an exasperated sigh. "Nargles! Nargles? Why does it have to be all about Nargles?"

Luna looked taken aback, but she smiled, much to everyone's confusion.

"The Nargles are my friends, Lavender," said Luna, calmly. Everyone turned their heads to Luna. It was not normal for her to talk back, even though it wasn't a violent reaction.

"Okay. Let's just make sure to protect Hermione," said Padma.

"But… but we have to protect Malfoy too!" Hermione blurted out, much to everyone's surprise. Hermione blushed furiously, looking away to avoid further embarrassment. Everyone looked at each other with grins and smiles, but erased them completely when Hermione turned to look at them.

"Um, we could tell Zabini," suggested Lavender.

Ginny made a choking sound. "Zabini? You mean Blaise Zabini?"

Lavender nodded mutely. Hermione bit her lip. What the Nargles say are usually right…

"OH!" exclaimed Ginny, jumping up and grabbing something from her pocket. "Julia replied to the owl last night," she said, handing a parchment to Hermione. Hermione grabbed it excitedly.

_Dear Hermione and Ginny,_

_So glad you gave me a letter! How I am so happy! I'm fine, and Fred and George seems fine too. Customers are pouring in; thank Merlin, and the love potions are running out fast! Do you girls want one? You know, Fred and George do love giving you stuff from the shop. They were asking if you want one, Hermione, but they prohibited Ginny from having one (sorry, Gin.) Oh and please don't tell anyone that I like Fred. It's going to be great chaos. Besides, I do think Fred's dating someone…_

_Anyways, lots of love and hope that you girls do great in school!_

_XOXO,_

_Julia Quell_

Hermione found herself smiling, covering it up whenever the rest of the girls tried to peek.

"We should be going out now," said Hermione, getting up and patting her robes. The rest of the girls stood up too and followed Hermione out of the portrait.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she found a fuming Pansy and a confused Crabbe and Goyle behind her.

_Nargles sure are right._

…

Draco was inside the Heads' Common Room, scribbling notes on a piece of paper. They're new Potions professor, Professor Marshkinov, was some pain in the arse at some points. The professor came from Durmstrang and was just beginning to teach in Hogwarts. They were left with a whole lot of assignments and essays to do and he was just trying to make one, without any success.

He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash bin.

What was he going to do about Granger?

'_Granger…'_

Hermione Granger didn't look bad. She grew prettier through the years and her parents took pride in her being a late bloomer. Her once bushy, brown hair has been calmer these days. You can actually see her curls and waves as it reached her hips. She's grown curvier too. It was only normal that she did, seeing that she was seventeen and was turning eighteen.

But she has potential to shine even more. She had the potential to become a Malfoy's girlfriend. And Draco was planning to do that.

'_Uh, I'm getting too caught up in this mess,'_ thought Draco. _'I should remember to tease her more…'_

Suddenly, someone barged in, with heavy footsteps that meant that he or she was rushing to Draco. Draco turned around to see who it was. Draco never thought it was a _they_. It was Blaise and one of the Patils, Parvati. He was shocked to see them both together, seeing that she was a Gryffindor and he, a Slytherin.

"Mate, "said Blaise, breathing heavily. "Come… n-now."

Draco looked at Blaise with a puzzled expression. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Something happened alright," replied Blaise, gripping the edge of Draco's chair for support.

Blaise was about to speak when Parvati quickly interjected, "Hermione's in trouble."

Draco stood up suddenly, making his quill tumble to the ground slowly.

"What?"

"Pansy still thinks you're her boyfriend, mate," said Blaise, "she apparently wants you back."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "And? Did that Mudblood do anything to save herself?"

"That's just it," said Parvati, with a frown. "We were trying to help her but Pansy figured out Hermione's phobia."

Draco looked at them in question. "Failing?"

"No," Parvati quickly replied, "it's worse."

And with a grab of Draco's wrist, they took off running. Draco didn't do anything to stop them. He found himself wanting to play hero again and save the day.

"Whoa…"

Hermione was trapped in some kind of force field, stuck. She was screaming and crying for help. Her wand was outside the force field, probably thrown by an Expelliarmus. Outside, Ginny, Lavender, Padma and Luna were trying to help her, saying spells and trying to get to Pansy… without success. It seems they were given their own force field too. Pansy smirked when she saw Hermione let out a scream. Snakes were slowly slithering to her. Ron and Harry swiftly came to the scene. It was complete chaos.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. Hermione was now on the ground, trying to avoid the snakes. Her screams were getting softer and softer now. Everyone watched as a snake got closer to Hermione. Hermione screamed out loud.

"Silencio!" Pansy said in a bored tone.

Ron looked like he wanted to kill Pansy. "GET HER OUT!" he bellowed at her. Parvati tackled Pansy to the ground. And that's when things started to go into action.

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle. He stared at them angrily. "Crabbe, Goyle, I thought you knew better than this," said Draco, fiercely. Pansy meanwhile was held down by Parvati and Blaise took her wand.

Draco bent down to look at Pansy in the eyes.

"Dra… Draco," Pansy sobbed.

Ron and Harry were trying to get Hermione out first, since she was the one trapped in with the snakes.

"Why did you do this?" asked Draco, firmly, feeling a surge of anger and adrenaline. "I would normally be happy to see Granger getting teased, but this is too much."

"Am I not prettier than that Mudblood?" Pansy asked, sobbing.

Draco took a glance at Hermione. The snakes were getting closer, but she tried her best to avoid them each time they did.

"Why did you do this?"

No answer came from Pansy. The snakes were closer now. Harry yelled out frantic spells, trying to dissolve the space between them. Hermione's mouth opened in a scream as one of the snakes scratched her arm with its fang.

Then everything fell.

Slowly, the magic dissolved and an angry Headmistress McGonagall appeared in front of them. (_A.N: Sorry, but, GO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!_)

"What is happening here?" she barked.

As the whole thing was explained by Blaise, everyone ran to hug a shivering and pale Hermione. Her arm was bleeding but she just covered it up by a bandage that was offered by a certain Cho Chang.

Draco found himself secretly smiling at Hermione's direction. _She showed true Gryffindor courage_…

When Hermione looked at Draco expectantly, Draco erased the smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, hugging her tightly. "It's just a scratch," Hermione answered meekly. Harry laughed. "A bleeding one at that!"

"So… what are you going to do about Granger?" asked Blaise, patting Draco at the back.

"Get her out of all this drama and bring her to the salon," answered Draco, with a smirk.

…

"**Hey it's Ginny! Please review! Pretty please do!"**

"**Why does the Weaslette get to do the review thingy?"**

"**Mate, it's because we apparently have to give chances."**

"**That's not Slytheriny!"**

"**Malfoy! What's Slytheriny? Oh no… you're making up words again. Kill me. Kill me now!"**

**:D Ginny-Draco-Blaise- Draco- Hermione**

**I'm sorry if there was TOO MUCH drama! D:**

**I promise the next one will be happier and lighter to read… but remember, Hermione still has the accident-prone thing going with her. And don't worry, I won't let her die. There's no point in making this story if she dies.**

**OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! DON'T FORGET TO ASK THE CHARACTERS (OR ME) QUESTIONS!**

**Response:**

**Foolish-Traveller: UPDATE IS MY SECOND NAME… or not! :D**

**Cloudyinsignia: Once again, great review… am I in the presence of a well-known critic?**

**Ohmydramione: glad you liked it! And OMG! You're the person who writes that awesome story! OMG!**

**Mrs. Justenbeebir123: NO! OF COURSE NOT! :(**

**Lingo10: Yep… Ron is funny.**

**Disney-Princess-In-Disguise: Star-crossed lovers… oooh, I like the sound of that!**

**A.S. Malfoy: :D**

**Krista04: thanks! Means a lot to me!**

**Forbiddenlove: Luna is a fan fave!**

**Miss. Jenny. G-baby: Haha! Nice description of a bald Draco!**

**Alicenaja: Yes I've watched that! It's very nice!**

**MelilovesNick: That is such a great idea! OMG, thanks!**

**Romine Heart Luvaa x: THANKS! You're such a complement-er!**

**Criminalminds97: Of course! **

**The Squib: Oh, I'm sure you're not a squib… you've got magical reviewing powers!**

**James the Great: Wow… your name is one hellofa name!**

**Someone named someone: Gosh, thanks!**

**MortalInstrumentsObsessed: Oooh, you've got that right!**

**What Eva u want my name to be: A talented author? *blushes* :D**

**Blondkellycrazy: Thanks! ;)**

**Okay… I know you hate this chapter (getting ready for the reviews) but I promise, give me a chance! And HOLY COW! 100 REVIEWS! I HOPE I GET 150+ REVIEWS! PLEASE HELP! LOVE YA GUYS SO MUCH!**

**XOXO,**

**missnewkid**


	8. Chapter 8

My First Kiss

Chapter 8: Of Hair and Clothes

**Please make sure to read the capitalized words! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hey there people! Thanks for all the BEAUTIFUL reviews! You just never fail to make me smile. And because of that, I'm making this chapter long! FOR YOU! OMGEEEE! So sorry I updated late, I hope this makes up for it. My stupid laptop wasn't working well again! BTW, DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO ASK THE CHARACTERS ANY QUESTION YOU WANT! AND ASK ME QUESTIONS TOO! JUST PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS! (EX: TO BLAISE: ARE YOU SCARED OF HAIRBRUSHES?) Because I'll be putting it in one chapter. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling told me it was okay to write fan fictions. Everything is not mine, though.**

…

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, as she was being dragged by Draco.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Hermione was just about to head down to the Gryffindor Common Room to have a chat with Ron and Harry. It was _his_ fault though. Draco suddenly dragged Hermione by the arm, forcing her to scoot away from her thoughts and questions. Stupid Malfoy.

Draco was dragging her out of Hogwarts, she knew, and she won't let him get away with it.

"MALFOY! You know it's against the rules to be outside Hogwarts this early!" she protested, trying to break away from his strong grip. Draco looked like he wasn't listening and gripped her arm tighter. Hermione yelped in pain.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Hermione cried out. Draco let go of her throbbing, red arm. Draco looked at her in annoyance.

"Relax, I paid Peeves to distract Filch while we're gone," said Draco, looking skywards. Hermione's eyes widened. "PEEVES?" she shrieked. "YOU PAID PEEVES TO DISTRACT FILCH?"

Draco rolled his silver eyes. "Well, yes. Don't get your knickers in a twist, do you want to complete the deal or not?"

Hermione calmed down, looking at the ground and biting her bottom lip.

"What part of the deal?" she sheepishly asked, still looking at the ground. Draco rolled his eyes once again.

"You know, for being the smartest witch of your age, you're pretty clueless," he said to her, ruffling his platinum blonde hair. Hermione scowled at him and began to walk away. Draco looked confused, why was Hermione walking away?

_To escape him slowly of course._

"OI! GRANGER! STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME!"

Draco ran towards her and caught her arm. Hermione gasped in shock. Dragging Hermione, Draco held her tightly. Hermione was frowning the whole time, not wanting to be pushed around by the annoying Malfoy. It was horrible to be dragged around. It was as if you were a plaything without a soul. That's how Hermione felt.

"We're going to apparate," said Draco, looking up.

Hermione snorted. "Do you even know how to?"

Draco looked at Hermione with great distaste. "Of course I do, Granger. What do you think of me, eleven?"

Hermione looked down and muttered under her breath, _"Yes."_

Draco held Hermione's hand tightly, before disappearing.

"Oof!" cried Hermione, as she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was an empty Hogsmeade. The shops were open, but only a few people were around, making it look slightly unusual. Hermione got up and rubbed her butt ruefully. She fell hard on the ground, just because Draco had let go of her hand suddenly.

Watching her, Draco smirked. "Well Granger that was one amazing landing. I give your landing a nine…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione, red in the face. Draco gave a victorious smirk.

"Let's get going," he exclaimed.

They walked around, Hermione stopping by to admire the cat and the owl in the Wizard's Pet Shop. Draco meanwhile was admiring the new Quidditch supplies. Draco glanced at Hermione who was admiring a fluffy, orange tabby.

As they walked again, Draco took this opportunity to ask Hermione a question.

"Why were you looking at that cat in the store? I thought you had your own ugly cat?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Draco with an annoyed, know-it-all expression. "For one, Crookshanks is not an ugly cat and two," she held out two fingers, "Crookshanks is with my parents, back at home in Muggle London."

"Oh," replied Draco, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought you always brought that cat along."

"It's because Crookshanks isn't that fit for travel anymore. It's pretty sad," answered Hermione, raking her fingers through her hair. "Besides, I'll see the cat again once my family and I goes to Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yeah."

There was a long pause.

Hermione looked at Draco expectantly, but he always looked forward and ignored her long stare. Hermione then looked down, feeling embarrassed.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Um… Have _you_ ever been to Paris?" Hermione asks Draco.

"Yes! Plenty of times! What do you think of me, poor?" replied Draco, a little bit too mean.

Hermione glared at Draco. "I never did say you were poor to start with."

Draco looked down as his cheeks turned to a pale pink.

"I've seen Fleur many times before the ball!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we get it," she said in reply.

"It's too bad she chose that older Weasley. Her beauty was put to shame…"

_Slap!_

"Ow, Granger! I was kidding, dammit!" yelled Draco, putting his hand on his cheek. It was starting to become red. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't bring my friends in on your discussions with me, or the next time you do, make sure to buy a wig," threatened Hermione, chin in the air. Draco seemed a bit terrified. They walked a little longer, Draco stuffing his hands into his pockets, and Hermione tugging at the hem of her dress.

"So… where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"My mother has a friend who runs a beautiful salon. We're going to fix your hair," Draco replied. Hermione looked offended. "There's something wrong with my hair? Oh, I'll show you…"

Before Hermione can answer, Draco suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it in his. Hermione stood there, in shock, while Draco was trying to get her to move.

"We're almost there," said Draco, tugging Hermione along with him. Hermione didn't seem to respond. All she could think about was the wonderful feeling of having Draco's hand in hers.

'_What the hell are you talking about? Ugh. Be smart, Hermione,' _she thought to herself angrily.

But Draco was finding it hard to keep his cool too. He found her hand _perfect_. The way it felt so small in his… it just felt _amazing_. He held on to her hand tighter as they found themselves going around in a corner.

The salon looked pretty amazing.

It had pink all over. Pink frills hanging from the pink roof. Pink curtains. It was think pink _everywhere. _The salon was called _Madame Zetta's Beauty Parlor_.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. Draco laughed and Hermione thought it was pretty pleasing to hear his laughter. As Draco opened the door (May I add; the _pink_ door) Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Even the floor and ceiling was pink.

"Hello, Draco!" said a girl with a pink uniform. She was tall and pretty, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey… uh what's your name again?" said Draco, looking confused.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

The girl looked at Hermione and frowned. "It's Ana, Draco. Nice to see you again!" she said to Draco, smiling all sweetly and innocently. Hermione frowned. She knew this girl was flirting with him. Hermione didn't look like she liked her flirting with him at all. The girl pointed to Hermione and asked "Who's she?" as if she was some kind of ugly mystical creature.

Draco looked a bit lost.

"Yeah, she's my…"

"Girlfriend," said Hermione, firmly. Draco and the girl looked taken aback.

"_Girlfriend?_" the girl replied, a little too doubtful.

"You heard me. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione snapped, making Draco smirk. He gave her a look as if to tell her that she would become an amazing Slytherin.

The girl frowned again. "What's her name?"

"I'm H-"

Draco shoved her lightly and she got the message.

"I'm Madison de Angelo," Hermione said with a fake smile. She held out her hand for the girl to shake. The girl took it, looking annoyed. She clearly wasn't happy.

"Anyways, hello Madison, I'll call Madame Zetta right now."

The girl left Draco and Hermione alone.

"I always knew you were a closet Slytherin, _Madison_," said Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know she's hitting on you, Malfoy," she replied. Draco smirked. "Why? You jealous?" he teased, taking a strand of her hair. Hermione swatted his hand away. "You wish."

The person known as Madame Zetta had pink hair. She looked like she was in her mid-forties, with cat-like eyes and a warm smile. She was tall and thin, like a walking stick. She wore an elegant dress made of satin and red high heels. She was stunning.

"Oh, hullo, Draco. It's been a week since your mother hasn't been here. I take it the potion I gave her worked perfectly?" said Madame Zetta.

"I think so. She's been marvelling at it for a long time. It's good to see you again Madame Zetta," said Draco, bowing curtly before her. Hermione just stood there, watching them interact.

Madame Zetta laughed a high pitched laugh. "That's good to here. Well, would you mind introducing me to this lovely lady beside you?"

Hermione felt herself blush. Draco laughed. He found cute how Hermione was blushing.

"This is Madison de Angelo. She's my girlfriend," said Draco, smiling. Madame Zetta smiled back. "She's a good one. What house are you in, dear?" asked Madame Zetta. Hermione felt herself freeze.

"Uh… um…"

"She's in Gryffindor," said Draco, firmly. Hermione looked up to him and gave him a look as if saying 'ARE YOU CRAZY?'

Madame Zetta did something that Hermione didn't think she would do.

She _smiled_.

"I was a Ravenclaw back in Hogwarts. I had a good friend from Gryffindor back then," said Madame Zetta looking up as if she saw the whole scene before her very eyes. She looked so happy remembering her friend that Hermione couldn't help but be curious.

Hermione felt herself calming down.

"So, what's the girl here for?"

"She needs a little help with her hair," answered Draco.

Madame Zetta looked at Hermione, going around her in circles. "Her hair looks a tad bit beautiful to me," she replied to Draco. Hermione sighed. "But I do admit it can look better."

Madame Zetta dragged Hermione to a chair and sat Hermione down. She felt Madame Zetta study her hair for a moment and dragged Hermione out of her chair and on a chair near a basin.

"First, we have to wash your hair."

With a flick of her wand, Madame Zetta got Hermione's hair in shampoo and the shower started to wash it. Then a blower appeared and dried Hermione's hair in a quick motion. Hermione just sat there in awe.

Hermione took a seat back in her place and waited for Madame Zetta. She looked at Draco, who was sitting down waiting for her, reading a wizard magazine. Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione simply looked away.

"Second. One word: Magic."

Hermione told her what she wanted and waited as Madame Zetta did magic to her hair. It was amazing watching Madame Zetta work her magic on her. She did it quickly and precisely. _Just like a muggle surgeon_, Hermione thought, smiling at herself.

Draco looked like he was enjoying the magazine, paying his complete attention to it. He stole a glance at Hermione who was laughing at something Madame Zetta said. Draco smiled. She looked happy.

A couple more minutes later, Madame Zetta announced, "And here is my creation."

Hermione was uncovered, and she smiled. No, she didn't just smile, she_ grinned_.

"Wow." Hermione breathed, touching her curls.

Her chestnut brown hair was curled in a wavy way, which was just absolutely perfect. It was cut a bit shorter, at mid-length. Her hair was shined to sheen. Overall, she looked beautiful. And that's exactly what Draco thought too.

"Hey, Malfoy," called Hermione.

"Wha- Whoa, who are you?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm H- Madison, Malfoy," she told Draco, mentally cursing herself for almost saying her real name out loud. Draco smirked.

"How much do I have to pay you, Madame Zetta?" asked Draco. Madame Zetta smiled. "Oh no, dear. It's Madison's first time, you don't have to pay. But the next time you come, that's the time you do."

"Thank you," said Hermione, shaking Madame Zetta's hand.

"It was a pleasure to be working on your hair, Madison."

And with that, Draco and Hermione went out _Madame Zetta's Beauty Parlor._

"Whew, I'm glad that's over. We can go back now," sighed Hermione.

"Not yet."

Hermione stared at Draco. "What?" she yelled at him, "Malfoy, there's not much time. We'll be _expelled_."

"I don't care," said Draco, smugly.

"But I do!" Hermione yelled back angrily.

"We have to go somewhere first."

"And where is this somewhere?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Just a minute walk from here."

Sure enough, they were there in a minute.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to get a new _wardrobe_?" said Hermione, after seeing the store they stopped by at. "No freaking way, Malfoy."

They stopped by one of the most expensive boutiques in Diagon Alley.

"Granger, you have to complete this damn deal of ours," Draco answered, roughly. Hermione scoffed.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me something for agreeing to this," said Hermione, crossing her arms. They entered, and a plump, jolly-looking woman greeted them.

"Welcome, Mr Malfoy," said the woman, shaking Draco's hand. Draco gave a genuine smile.

"Hello, Carlene," Draco replied, looking at Hermione, who was fiddling with her hands.

"And who's this?" asked Carlene, pointing at Hermione. "Wait, let me guess. Hermione Granger's your girlfriend?"

Hermione gave a look of shock. _How did she know my name? _ thought Hermione.

Draco gave a shaky laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother," Carlene said with a wink.

"How come Madame Zetta doesn't know me?" whispered Hermione. "She doesn't care about any form of news. But trust me, Carlene's a good woman," replied Draco.

So they shopped.

Draco insisted that Carlene choose Hermione's clothes. Hermione willingly obliged, seeing that she doesn't have much fashion sense.

"You've got a nice body, dear. We must use your body as an advantage," said Carlene, as she picked out a few dresses from a rack. Hermione tensed. "Please don't let me wear anything revealing," begged Hermione. "Don't worry dear. I hardly sell revealing clothes," Carlene replied. "Now try this on."

Hermione brought the clothes to the changing room.

First, she chose a stylish red number which showed her back flawlessly. Hermione put it on slowly, and she was amazed at what she saw. She looked absolutely _beautiful_.

"Malfoy, I'm out."

Draco looked up from his magazine and looked at her in awe. She was _stunning_.

"I always knew you were beautiful, Granger," said Draco, smirking.

"Ha-ha, Malfoy. Very funny."

"So how do you look—"

Carlene stopped in her tracks. "You look beautiful, darling," she said to Hermione. "My dress suits you. Get this one and go try the others."

Hermione spent the whole morning in Carlene's boutique, trying out tons of clothes. Draco bought all of it in the end.

"How much?"

"Oh, Draco dearest, this one's on me," said Carlene, smiling fondly at Hermione and Draco. "I just might get Hermione as my model."

Hermione froze.

"Me? A model?" she yelled incredulously, causing Carlene to jump.

Hermione stepped out of the boutique, leaving Draco alone with Carlene. Carlene smiled at Draco, who was carrying the plastic bags.

"Keep her," she said to him.

Draco frowned. What did Carlene say to him?

"Excuse me?"

"Keep her," Carlene repeated, "she's nice. You make a good couple."

Draco didn't move. He looked down at his feet and mumbled 'okay'. Draco slowly walked out, but before he closed the door, Carlene stopped him with what she said.

"She'll change you Draco. But this change is a change that you deserve."

Hermione was fidgeting when Draco arrived.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?" he asked her. Hermione looked at him fiercely and lightly shoved him. "Stay away from me." She said.

"What?" said Draco, taking one more step towards her.

"Look, Malfoy. Diagon Alley is packed now. How are we ever going to go back undetected?" Hermione hissed.

"No worries. Apparition, duh."

Draco held Hermione's wrist and they apparated once more, this time to the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione's landing was okay now and all they had to do was sneak in. They carefully walked and opened the gate slightly. Hermione gasped.

"What now?" asked an annoyed Draco.

"Whoever was guarding the gates? They just left it open!"

"Duh, Granger, I did this on purpose. Besides, it's pretty early."

Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked back to their Head Dorm, Hermione feeling tired.

Hermione quickly dropped on the sofa.

"Thanks to you, Granger, we've got free stuff," said Draco. Hermione didn't answer. She was just too tired to. Hermione watched Draco move and sit down on the chair next to the sofa. She felt her eyes close slowly. And slowly. And _slowly._

"You know, Granger, this day was fun," said Draco, brushing his hair away from his face. He got no answer. He looked down at Hermione, who was fast asleep. And he found himself smiling. Awkwardly, he took a blanket and draped it on Hermione, who was taking deep breaths.

"Today was fun, Granger," he whispered. Hermione shifted her form, closer to Draco.

Draco smiled again. "Yeah. Today was fun."

…

"**Review!" wailed Hermione.**

**Everyone was killing their keyboards, typing and reviewing hardcore.**

"**Look, Malfoy! THEY LISTENED!"**

"**It's only because I told them to first!"**

_**Slap!**_

**I sure hope you like this one long chapter! And don't forget your questions by the way! And, oh, wow! This chapter reached 3,000 words. Hell yeah!**

**RESPONSES:**

**Potterholic 'Heart' Gleek X: Oh hell yeah! Hope you like this!**

**Jessi: I know. But there is a possibility that she likes him :)**

**Krista04: thank you! *sobs* :D**

**Lingo10: she is brave. A true Gryffindor.**

**Matsuoka-Mizuki: I hope this update made your day! :)**

**JuliaRandomGirl99: I HEART U! thanks for the review, Juls!**

**Criminalminds97: Trust me, Hermione doesn't like it too!**

**.g-baby: You are so right in so many levels, ! :D**

**Jen lennon: sure thing! :)**

**Xx Guess xx: wow! I love you too, for being an avid reviewer! I hope this gives you a dose of fluff. :D**

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy: Everyone loves Blaise, don't they?**

**Future Ruler of the World: :D I can feel your happiness!**

**Wat Eva U Want My Name To Be: haha, you got it right!**

**Forbiddenluv: in the next chapter, Hermione **_**is**_** going to get her payback!**

**EmoPrincessLovesEmoPrince: yep. You got it right, so here's cookies for you!**

**Raven Phantomhive: the readers come first so I hope you like this chapter!**

**Keepmovingforward: Oh, honey, your review makes me smile. :)**

**Alicenaja: Don't worry, everyone knows she's such a female dog !**

**Amama123: because he wants her to look pretty as his girlfriend! :D**

**S-chan: Sorry, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably put up a poll to see who he ends up with.**

**LivingInTheMalfoyManner: Yes, I'm sorry. But I hope you still like the chapter, though. Thanks anyways! :D**

**Nightshadeprincess567: Exactly! You just read my mind!**

**Selenaxxx: thanks for the question! It is now being sent to Draco!**

**AWESOME DUDE: Hey, dude, you just got awesome because you sent me a review. :))**

**Ava Miranda Dakedavra: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Your questions are being sent to the characters!**

**Sensula: thank you. *grins***

**Cloudyinsignia: MY CRITIC JUST PRAISED ME! Hahaha :D**

**7: I am so glad that entertained you into reviewing! IT WORKED! :D**

**Callmemudblood: not to worry, it's okay. Somewhere in my heart, I know you were reading. I know that you followed each character's lives through their ups and downs. I know that you are awesome. And I wish you won't be devastated anymore. There, was it long enough? :D**

**Morgenxx: THANKS! :D**

**Lil-miss-pokemon: I understand very very much. We are all busy aren't we? :D**

**DracoLurver-MrsFelton: I'm so sorry. But I hope those don't hinder you from continuing to read this. I got Hermione's hair cut in the salon to mid-length, so I hope you're at least a bit happier. :)**

**Sssaarraahhh: I hope you love me forever now!**

**Dramionelove: sure thing!**

**Echizenochi: Wow! Is my story really that good? So glad you appreciated it!**

**Missnewkidluver: Oh! I love your name! *blushes* **

**Saltwater Panda: YO SAB! Thanks! :D**

**xXGoldie12xX: here's the update! :D**

**Morgenxx: here it is! Ta-da!**

**Relsrels009: Hi Rels! :P**

**SeekerSun44: fans? Well, this one's for you guys!**

**Jessica Lauren Brettin: aw, thanks!**

**Heermione: here's the update, eager one! :D**

**115 AMU: Yo, Chescaaa! Halluuu!**

**Muggle who knows: it's okay. And yes, this story will be continued until the very end.**

**So peeps, thanks for the awesome rollercoaster ride! Review and ask questions! My new goal? 250, I guess. I hope it's not just a dream. ;)**

**LOVE YA!**

**Missnewkid. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

My First Kiss

Chapter 9: Diaries and Krum

**So recently it was my birthday (Nov. 29) so I didn't get to post it on the same day just like I wanted to. I really wanted to surprise you all but I extremely had so much fun with my family, I couldn't seem to find the time to write this down. I am so sorry. And this chapter is short, even I'm upset!**

**But on the bright side, this is the ninth chapter! Yay! AND THIS IS ALSO THE LAST CHANCE TO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS TO ME AND THE CHARACTERS! SO YOU BETTER DO IT AND REVIEW!**

**Also, my laptop's fixed so I can finally update every story I have quickly! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

…

"Hey, Malfoy, have you seen a small pink notebook?"

Draco Malfoy chose to ignore Hermione Granger's call. He was too busy writing down an essay which had been passed late.

Hermione looked at Draco's door with a frown. What was he so busy at?

"Malfoy-"

"What?"

Hermione had barged in Draco and Draco looked slightly miffed. "I'm doing something really important," said Draco, looking at his work. Hermione sighed. "See, Malfoy?" she said, rolling her eyes, "You should have done this days before the due date not hours before."

"Oh shaddup, Granger."

Hermione frowned. "Rude much?" she said and she stormed out. Draco sighed and allowed his body to relax. He can't help but feel that Hermione _was_ right.

'_Bloody cow,_' he thought bitterly, dipping his quill in the bottle of ink.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you came!" he heard Hermione's voice cry out. So Ginny was now inside the Head Dorms…

"Why's this so urgent, 'Mione?" asked Ginny.

"You see Gin… I lost my diary."

Draco's ears perked up. He suddenly felt an urge to grab that diary. But it was _lost_. Damn, he'll look for it anyways. He couldn't let this opportunity pass. He could finally read what Hermione thought about him,_ if_ she ever writes about him.

Draco stopped listening to his thoughts and continued to listen to the conversation outside the door.

"Oh, Ginny, what do I do?" he heard Hermione's frantic voice, "I just couldn't let it get lost with Malfoy sharing the dorm with me!"

Draco smirked. She was damn right.

"Well," this was Ginny, "I'll help you look for it. I know you put some embarrassing stuff in there."

Hermione gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Gin. I appreciate it."

That was enough for Draco to stand up from the desk, leave his essay and pace around the room, trying to figure out where it could have gone. He was going to find that diary no matter what.

…

Draco looked around his room. He was pretty sure it might not be there, seeing how Hermione would never enter his room, but he at least tried. He searched along the pile of clothes and frowned. Of course it wasn't here.

Draco went out his room and looked under the nearest table. It wasn't there.

He looked everywhere; over, under, inside or out…

Granger's room.

Draco sat down. Maybe it was in Hermione's room, hidden in a pile of junk. That must be it! Now if only he can get inside the room…

"Malfoy, I'm going out!" He heard Hermione's voice call out. Draco smiled. Now was his chance.

"Okay, see you outside, love!" he replied.

He saw Hermione's confused face as she muttered "Well, someone's happy…"

As soon as she left the room, Draco crept up to Hermione's room. He turned the knob but was surprised when it was locked. He cursed under his breath, took out his wand and yelled "ALOHAMORA!"

The door swung open and Draco stared in shock at what he saw.

The room was hot pink in colour. There were posters of some Muggle people he didn't know. A stack of books were piled up and a quill and notebook was settled down on the bed. One pillow was on the floor, while the rest were neatly placed on the bed. It was an unusual sight for someone like Draco.

He began to search the drawers, which was laced with stickers that said "GRYFFINDOR KICKS ASS" and "GRYFFINDORS: THE BRAVE AND DARING."

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. _Typical._

He opened the drawer and frowned. Inside were pieces of jewellery and necklaces. There were spare ink and quills inside too.

The second drawer was filled with books and notebooks. Draco checked them all. Nothing was written in one of those notebooks. There were pictures of friends and family. There was one picture wherein she was with Ron and Harry, her smile beautiful as she winked at the camera. The wink was playful and teasing and Draco couldn't help but think of the wink as something rather _sexy_.

Draco shook his head as if he was shooing a fly away from his face. He could have not just thought that.

"Stupid," Draco chided himself.

He closed the second drawer and tried to open the third. It was locked.

With a flick of his wand, Draco muttered "Alohamora" and the drawer magically opened to show Draco just what Hermione was hiding.

It was filled with underwear.

Draco watched in amusement as he saw a particular pink and laced one. He immediately closed the drawer and locked it, as he felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Damn Granger," he mumbled.

He flopped on her bed and sighed. It wasn't in there. Then remembering the knickers he just saw, he smiled. It had been pretty worth it after all.

Draco exited the room and fell on top of the sofa. Then he thought about Hermione. Was he in denial? He just shook his head as he felt something hard…

Something _hard?_

Draco dug into the sofa covers and found a large diary. It was red and it had the name 'Hermione Granger' on it.

"BINGO!" Draco yelled out loud and quickly opened to the third page.

_Dear Diary…_

_Merlin, why am I writing in a diary? Anyways, so Viktor just owled me yesterday. Okay, to be saying I wasn't excited, well that's just lying. I was so excited, I ripped the whole parchment up! I was just so happy to be hearing from him again. It was an amazing thing to read his letter. He wrote in perfect English…_

Draco frowned and snorted. That Krum guy was as bad as a troll when it came to English. He can't believe that Hermione was writing about him.

Draco turned the page.

_Dear Diary…_

_MERLIN! He replied to my letter! Things just keep getting better and better. I miss Viktor. He was a good friend to me, always trying to console me. He says things are doing great in Durmstrang and that he misses me. HE MISSES ME!_

Draco stopped reading at that part.

He felt angrier than usual, that Krum was getting all the attention. He dare not say it, but he was… _jealous_.

He looked down at the diary again and reluctantly opened it to a random page.

_Dear Diary…_

_Hey. I'm doing great today…_

Draco frowned. This seemed gloomier than usual. He continued reading.

_Draco helped me when I fell on top of the owlery today._

Draco's eyes widened as he smiled at the mention of his name. _Finally_.

_It's been akward for the both of us. I reckon he read what I wrote in my hand. I can't blame him for being shocked though._

Draco smirked.

_But it's been really hard ever since I found out that Viktor already had a girlfriend. Maybe it's my fault. I dwell in the past too much._

_I don't think I can trust anyone in that kind of way anymore._

_~Hermione._

The entry was short and gloomy. But all Draco wanted to do was punch that bastard in the face. Hermione was so happy to hear from him again, and he made her wait, and all that he ever did was ask someone else out.

Obviously Hermione loved him.

Draco crept back to Hermione's room and placed the diary on her bed.

He was going to try to get Hermione to love again.

…

**Hoped you like it! And also, I already have chapters 10, 11 and 12 in my laptop so the updates will be SPEEDY! Excited? Yeah, me too!**

**And I'm sorry I can't reply to the reviews today! I'll reply the reviews on chapter 10, so don't you worry!**

**It's so damn good to be back.**

**Missnewkid.**


	10. Chapter 10

My First Kiss

Chapter 10: To Love is to Sacrifice

**OMG… I hate my laptop. First I'm like, yay, it's fixed then suddenly it goes all crappy on me. I know what you're thinking, BUY A NEW LAPTOP, but guys it's hard to buy another one. And also, this was supposed to be the special but then lots of people still were giving out questions and it was so hard modifying the special to fit it in. So here's a SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: THE QUESTIONS SPECIAL WILL BE ON THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER, SO YOU CAN STILL ASK QUESTIONS TO THE CHARACTERS OF THE STORY. Thanks, and please pray that my laptop won't hate me anymore. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, I'd be buying myself five new laptops. No kidding.**

…

Hermione Granger had found out that Draco Malfoy had read her diary.

It was classic really. Hermione went all angry on Draco and threatened him a bit after she had slapped him across the face. Draco pretended to have read only the first page, but Hermione obviously had none of it.

So now Draco Malfoy has a nasty looking hand mark on his left cheek.

"Malfoy, how's your cheek doing?" Hermione asked mockingly. They were in the Heads' Common Room and they were lounging on the comfortable seats.

"It's your entire fault," Draco muttered, sending Hermione a glare.

"Well, if you didn't read my diary, you wouldn't have received the slap you deserved," Hermione retorted, looking up from her textbook.

"Your diary was boring," Draco drawled out lazily. He placed his head on the pillow of the couch he laid on. "Just some bloody girl stuff about how your day was and how bleeding in your pants every month is annoying."

Draco Malfoy received a pillow to the face.

Draco scowled. "Aw, _sweetheart_, you didn't have to hurt my face twice…"

"Don't sweetheart me," Hermione replied, her eyes not leaving her textbook.

Draco decided to let this one pass.

"Granger?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just how close were you with Viktor Krum?"

_Stupid, Draco_, Draco chided himself in his head;_ you just had to ask her, didn't you?_

To his surprise, Hermione laughed.

Her laugh was refreshing and the way she looked while she was laughing was like looking at a smiling angel. An angel with so much grace.

"Viktor's a good friend of mine," she answered. "That is, unless, you've read my diary until the end."

Draco shrugged.

Hermione curiously raised an eyebrow. "Which… I think you have."

Draco smiled like a fox.

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, you're impossible."

"Ah, my sweetheart, men who are impossible are the best kind!" exclaimed Draco as he sat up and yawned. Then he leaned closer to Hermione. "Tell me, love, what exactly happened."

"I don't want to," she snapped.

"You'll have to."

"I won't tell you."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Gotcha."

Hermione groaned. "Malfoy, I hate you!"

"Aw, love, you're supposed to be so much smarter than that," Draco chided. He looked at Hermione as she let out a deep sigh. She was trembling, he noticed, and it was confusing him immensely. Hermione Granger looked like she was about to cry, something that Draco didn't want or need at the moment. He was horrible with crying.

"Look, Malfoy," Hermione started, "I think Harry would like to see me now, I'll just talk to you later."

_Lies, _Draco thought. _You're really bad at lying._

Hermione got up, shut her textbook, and slung her book bag over her shoulder. She walked to the frame and then unexpectedly, and suddenly, she somehow _tripped_.

Draco ran over and pulled Hermione up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her, "Are you dizzy or something?"

"No I'm fine," replied Hermione. "Perfect, really."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione immediately left the room without thanking Draco and the room suddenly felt emptier, for now it was only Draco that was occupying it.

What happened to her?

Draco thought about what she had said to him.

_No, I'm fine_, she had said. _Perfect, really._

Draco sat on the couch, thinking long and hard. What clue has she given him? Hermione always left small slip-ups when it came to her well-being, Draco noticed. So what clue had she given him now?

_Perfect, really_.

Then it Draco hard like a ton of bricks.

She said she felt perfect, but she stumbled and fell without anything in her way. She had felt fine until she suddenly tripped.

What could she have tripped on, anyways? The _floor_?

…

Ginny Weasley curiously looked at Hermione.

"I just can't open up to Malfoy of all people, Gin," Hermione explained. "I just don't get how I should tell him what happened between me and Viktor when I'm just Malfoy's _'pretend-girlfriend_'."

Ginny patted Hermione on the back.

"Aw, 'Mione, being Malfoy's pretend girlfriend isn't _that_ bad," Ginny replied, "I mean, look at the bright side, he's hot and girls would love to open up to him!"

Hermione glared at Ginny. "You're not helping at all."

"Well, what do _you_ want him to do?" Ginny asked.

Ginny watched as Hermione looked down at the floor.

"I want _him_ to try and open up to me," she said. "I don't want to start, I want _him_ to."

"Then try and talk to him about something!" Ginny suggested, "Something he's particularly sensitive about… his clan maybe, or his family… something like that."

Hermione frowned. Then she suddenly leapt up to involve Ginny in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione whispered, and she left almost immediately.

Ginny watched in pure silence as Hermione left the talk.

"You, Ginny Weasley," Ginny said to herself, "you are just the best when it comes to love problems."

Then, watching her reflection in the mirror, Ginny rewarded herself with a wink.

…

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley sat with Fred and George Weasley at the Great Hall.

"Ooh, look, we've got truffles for dessert," Ginny cooed. Ron immediately looked at the rest of the food. It was a great feast it seemed, although the food they served in Hogwarts was always great. "I really love Hogwarts," confirmed Ron. "You only love their food," Harry replied with a grin.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville commented.

George spoke up. "Oh, I saw the lass at the library."

Ron gave a mocked gasp. "You go to _libraries_?"

"Oh shut up, Ronnikins, I saw her _going_ to the library," George replied, rolling his eyes. Fred just chewed on his pie.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared, carrying with her two new books. She sat in between Ron and Harry who looked at her strangely.

"I can't believe you, 'Mione," Ron commented, "Books before food. Tsk, tsk,_ tsk_."

Hermione gave a sigh and grinned. "I thought you were my best friend. You know what my nature is."

"Bookworm…" Harry teased. Hermione smiled good-naturedly.

…

Hermione lazed around the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was sitting on a comfortable couch with her legs up, a book in her hands.

Ginny, Lavender, Luna, and Parvati and Padma were huddled with her, each doing something to pass time by.

"You know, I think Harry's cute…" Ginny suddenly spoke up. All girls turned their heads to her and gave her a look of confusion. Ginny brought her hands up in defence. "What? I'm just saying…"

"Look, Gin, I know you love Harry very much but I don't see the need to suddenly announce that he's cute in front of us," said Lavender, filing her nails.

Ginny looked confused. "Oh, I don't know… I just want to tell everyone that's all…"

"Well," Lavender replied, "_I _think Ron's cute."

All heads turned to her.

"_Eww_," Ginny exclaimed in disgust, "Ron's far from cute."

"Now, now, Ginny dear, don't go insulting my boyfriend," Lavender chastised.

Hermione sighed. All girls talked about these days were boys. Just _boys, boys, boys_ every single day.

To her surprise, though and to everyone's Luna was the next to announce.

"I think _Neville's_ cute."

There was complete silence. No one possibly knew what to make out of the situation. Everyone just stared at her with their mouths open, closing and opening constantly, just like a fish.

Luna laughed softly. "Your faces look funny."

There was a sudden uproar.

"You _do_ like Neville!" Padma shouted, laughing.

"We always thought you did!" Parvati concluded.

Hermione even made a comment. "And we know _Neville_ likes you too!"

Luna frowned at Hermione's sentence. "He _does_?" she asked curiously.

"Merlin, Luna, you walk around like you guys are in a relationship!" laughed Lavender.

"I have to agree with Lav here," Ginny nodded.

All the while, Luna looked at them strangely.

"Neville and I… we've always been friends," she said to them.

"Merlin, Luna, you don't know how he feels don't you?" asked Lavender. Luna shyly looked at the ground. "Well, the Nargles gave me a hint about it…"

Hermione snorted. "Then the Nargles are right."

Luna's face brightened up. "It's true then!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and muttered a "yes, Luna, it's true."

Padma and Parvati suddenly shouted "We think someone's cute!" together and all the other girls turned to face them.

Parvati was the first to confess. "I think Dean's pretty… cute."

"And I think Seamus is funny… in a cute way," Padma concluded.

All the girls nodded in reply.

Everyone but Hermione had confessed one way or another. She was silently praying that no one took notice of her, and she went on with her book, the cover covering her face.

"How about _you_, Hermione," Ginny grinned, deviously.

_I'm gonna kill you, Gin_, Hermione thought, in rage; _I'm gonna go kill you_.

"Uh…" Hermione laughed nervously, "No one actually."

Then as if to lighten up the mood she continued, "Unless you don't count this really cute merman I saw."

Parvati and Padma squealed.

"Did you really see one?" asked Padma.

"Was he hot?" Parvati asked hungrily.

Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "_No_, I was lying."

Padma and Parvati's faces fell. "Oh," they echoed silently.

"But Hermione…" Luna's airy voice said, "I think you look quite comfortable with Draco."

Hermione almost dropped her book. She laughed. "_Malfoy? _Ha! Never in a million years."

Everyone looked at her, unconvinced.

"_Never_." Hermione repeated. "In a _million_ years."

Still, no one made a sound.

"Aw, come on. You seriously think I like that little ferret?"

Nods from everyone in the room.

Hermione groaned. "I don't okay? I just… don't. You guys all know that I'm just his pretend girlfriend, right?"

Ginny was the first to speak up. "We understand."

Then just like that, everyone started to do what they were doing again.

….

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked at Hermione's retreating figure.

"Is she alright?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you of all people should know that Hermione knows how to take care of herself," Ron replied, though he looked a little worried as well. Harry just nodded and frowned.

"I'm just worried," Harry commented, "don't you think… she seems a bit _off_ lately?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so. Just a little bit. But at least she still thinks Malfoy's a git."

Harry let himself laugh and let loose.

"Yeah, Malfoy will _forever_ be a git in Hermione's eyes."

….

The wind was blowing harder than possible.

Hermione wrapped her Hogwarts cloak tighter around her and fastened her scarf safely. She tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it from flapping around with the wind.

She sighed.

"Weather's cold, isn't it?" a voice said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

Then she realized…

Hermione whizzed around and saw Draco Malfoy with his hands in mid-air as a sign of defense.

"Hey," he said casually.

"What, no insults this time?"

"No. But if it pleases you then I'll be happy enough to call you a Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed herself to look at the view.

"I think it's about to snow," says Draco, leaning on a pillar and glancing at where Hermione was staring.

"Observant, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I just might become a weather man," Draco answered, smirking.

Hermione allowed herself to laugh.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" Hermione bit her lip, "… how's your mum?"

She remembered what Harry had said about Narcissa. About how she let Harry live in exchange for Draco's safety, how much she wanted Draco to stay away from Voldemort.

How much she had loved Draco, her only son.

Hermione sunk down to her knees and sat there in silence. Draco did the same.

"She's sick." Draco replied simply.

The wind blew harder.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I hope she gets better."

"I hope so too."

They sat there in silence until Hermione frowned and turned to Draco.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Narcissa stick with Lucius?"

Hermione realized she had said something wrong when she saw Draco's eyes narrow threateningly at her and she immediately shook her head and mumbled a sorry in response to Draco's reaction.

She had always known that Narcissa and Lucius had a loveless relationship. Narcissa was no harm at all.

But just like Harry, she had thought that maybe Narcissa had actually loved Lucius.

Even if Lucius didn't return her feelings.

Draco had his head down now, and his steely eyes were glaring at the floor.

"I'll just tell you this, Granger," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Okay," she croaked.

Draco went on. "To love… is to sacrifice."

And Hermione immediately knew what he meant.

….

**Draco: Missnewkid, are you on a maternal leave?**

**Missnewkid: WHAT? ME? NO! I'M JUST THIRTEEN!**

**Draco: Well for a decade there, I thought you got yourself pregnant.**

**Missnewkid: FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, DRACO I'M THIRTEEN!**

**Draco: Wait, did Blaise get you pregnant? That bastard…**

**Missnewkid: *Smacks Draco on the head with a hairbrush***

**And okay omg, I'm BACK! With an improved laptop (hopefully).**

**Don't forget to review to show me the love. And holy mother of Dramione, 200 plus reviews! I love each and every one of you. And I realized that I'll have to answer all your reviews and I haven't even answered the previous batch, so I've got a lot to do. How tired you make me feel, you guys! BUT I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!**

**And the next chapter's going to be fun, because guess what, Hermione, Draco and the gang are going to visit Hogsmeade and that means WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES!**

**So don't miss out on Fred and George!**

**And I also currently made a WATTPAD for writing my original stories to regain recognition. You should check it out, go to and search itsJillatissimo in the author's list.**

**I love you all and I'm hoping to see you in the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

My First Kiss

Chapter 11: Shall We Break Up?

**HI YOU GUIZ! So um… one year and no update was it? NAH NAH NAH NAH I'm not listening! JUST KIDDING! Sorry for the *cough* late update but I admit that I had um… writer's block. And it wasn't fun. But for the next chapter, there will be the Q and A section that I really was looking forward to!**

**And I will only tolerate constructive criticism, and not full-on hate.**

**I don't know who you are, anonymous reviewer, but you should learn not to call someone that.**

**Especially me. MWAHAHAHAHA :P  
><strong>

**Dis to the Claimer: I DO NOT OWN HP WHICH IS SAD BECAUSE I TOTALLY SHOULD.**

…

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGSMEADE TO VISIT THE WIZARDS OF TRICKS…" Hermione Granger sang loudly, and out of tune, supposedly hoping it sounded like The Wizard of Oz.

Ever since that day when Draco had told her that 'to love was to sacrifice,' she had been inexplicably cheery and jolly for no apparent reason.

"Merlin, Granger," Draco Malfoy groaned in his usual place on the sofa, "You could wake the dead!"

Hermione laughed.

She had seen a new face to Draco as well, a caring and serious one, though it had been there all along, she hadn't seen it until now.

Draco believed that his mother loved Lucius dearly, and had sacrificed everything to be with him and to help Draco grow. His mother had stayed with Lucius so long because she loved Draco, and could not bear to see him grow up like his father.

Hermione respected Narcissa for that, and she knew that love could hurt people as well as make them stronger.

"Aren't you excited to be going to Hogsmeade?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I am. Anything to get out of here for once," Draco drawled.

"I'm excited. I'll get to see Fred and George and Julia and I could catch up on what they're doing and all. It'll be fun, I guess, and maybe I can coax them to have a break with me," Hermione said excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you shut up would do me good."

Hermione whacked Draco on the head, earning herself a little 'OW!' from Draco and a beautiful scowl.

Compared to last week, Hermione had been feeling cheerful lately, constantly humming and singing to herself.

Draco couldn't take anything of course, and occasionally had to yell at her to shut up.

That made Hermione sing even louder.

"I'm going to Harry and Ron now!" she called over her shoulder, running to the door and hitting her hip against a desk. "Ow…" she mumbled, rubbing her hip bone. Draco raised his eyebrows at this, but continued to read one of the books about Quidditch.

She met Harry and Ron outside the Gryffindor tower and she waved at them.

"Hermione!" Harry called out, grinning widely.

Harry Potter was followed by a grumpy looking Ron Weasley.

"What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. Harry laughed.

"It's Lavender's time of the month today and he had to deal with her angry and ferocious side," he explained, and Ron snorted. "More like angry, ferocious, maddeningly crazy, irritating and wrathful side!"

Hermione laughed along with Harry.

A PMSing woman is an annoying woman indeed.

Especially if it's Lavender Brown.

"OH MY MERLIN, HERMIONE YOU VISITED!" it was Lavender, who was dragging an irritated Ginny Weasley along.

Hermione frowned. "I come here all the time."

"Mhmm, tired of Malfoy now are we?" Lavender giggled.

"I'm always tired of Malfoy," she replied.

Hermione was already dressed up for the cold, just like her friends. Later, Padma and Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood joined the circle.

"Where's Draco, Hermione?" asked Luna. "Won't he come with us?"

Hermione snorted. "With a bunch of Gryffindors? Please, he'd rather shave his hair off."

Some of them sniggered at this comment and Lavender laughed liked the crazy witch she was.

"So we've got it all planned," said Ginny, whose hand was held by Harry. "First off, Fred and George, then maybe some butterbeer with the group, is that alright?"

"Whatever, I just want to get out of here," muttered Ron, who still felt slightly peeved. Lavender latched onto his arm tightly. "Aw Won-Won, I love you so much!" she crooned, making a kissy face. Ron just shrugged her off and scowled. "Bloody hell, I hope she doesn't get this next month."

"But she obviously will!" said Hermione, patting his back.

Ginny giggled. "Unless you get her pregnant."

Ron and Lavender immediately turned to gaze at her. "GINNY!" they shouted.

"Just come on, we're wasting our time," Harry complained, "And Ginny, I'd rather not have a pregnant Lavender, thanks."

…

Fred and George Weasley had just turned Hermione's hair red.

_Fred and George._

"We're sorry, Hermione, really!" cried Fred, shielding his face with his arms. George did the same too, "It wasn't meant for you, we promise!"

"Who was it meant for then?!" Hermione shrieked. "The _goblins_?!"

Ron snickered, "I bet it was for _Julia_…"

"IT IS NOT!" Fred shouted indignantly. "I wouldn't do that to Julia!"

Ginny made her way to her twin brothers and patted their heads. "Get ready for Hermione's comeback." She whispered. "You wouldn't like it."

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had an all-out sale today and the gang had decided to look around and check out the new items. Number 93 Diagon Alley had turned out to be crowded because of this.

"My hair is _red!_" Hermione gasped in despair. "Red!"

"You look good in it!" George quickly complimented her. "It really does your complexion well," chimed Fred, fluffing Hermione's hair out and stroking it. "Look how smooth it is too!"

Just then, Harry, Luna, Neville and the others joined them, Julia in tow.

"I've heard about some hair potion and a scream and- OH MY GODRIC!" Julia gasped, taking one look at Hermione and her new hair colour. "It's _beautiful!_"

Neville just stared at Hermione awkwardly. "I swear your hair wasn't like that the last time I saw you," he commented. Padma and Parvati just nodded their heads in approval. "That looks chic, Hermione," said Padma, giving the ends of her hair a little tug. "I suppose I'd get one myself."

"_See!?"_ Fred shouted. "They_ adore_ it!"

"Well I don't," Hermione grumbled. "When will this come off?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Well you see, 'Mione, we didn't get to make the counter shampoo yet…"

"And?"

"It lasts for two weeks."

Hermione gaped at the two, she couldn't believe her ears. "Two weeks?" she whispered.

"TWO WEEKS?!"

Julia rushed to calm Hermione down. "Now, now, Hermione, it's beautiful! Harry thinks it is. Don't you Harry?" Julia gazed at Harry and gave him a hard stare. Harry gulped. "Sure- it's beautiful."

"No it's not!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms. "Stop lying."

Luna put an arm around her, "Hermione it's just for two weeks. The Nargles wouldn't say anything strange. They promise."

Hermione knew better than to reply to that. "Whatever," she sighed, "but you two-" she glared at Fred and George- "You two better watch your backs."

The twins grinned mischievously. "We'll count on that."

Hermione spun around with her nose in the air and stomped outside, too upset to buy anything from the store. She took a strand of her hair and made a face at it. Red. _Well it could be worse_, Hermione mused. _At least it wasn't orange._

What would she say to her professors! Hermione placed her face in her hands. Merlin help her, at least she won't be expelled for this. At least her friends liked her new head of hair. Julia said it was beautiful. Padma wanted to have the same colour, even. And Fred did say it was smooth. Hermione combed out her hair and grudgingly agreed.

She took out her hair tie and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

_What would Malfoy think? _She suddenly thought. Hermione shook her head. _Stupid, stupid. Who cares what that ferret thinks? Certainly not I._

Hermione turned to look at her friends, who were still very much interested in the items. Shrugging, she made her way to a bench and sat down, enjoying the busy streets and the sound of happy people, shopping, walking, and enjoying themselves like she was.

Suddenly, someone was sitting next to her. She noticed the expensive looking jacket and immediately gazed at his hair- it was that platinum blond.

"Oh, hi Malfoy, didn't think I'd see you here," she greeted.

Draco faced the familiar voice. "Why, Granger-"

"Do you like the new hair?" asked Hermione, taking in his shocked face and his stiff body movement. Draco scurried off the bench. "Granger what in the world happened to _you?_"

Hermione tried her best to appear nonchalant. "Oh, nothing really. Just decided that I needed a change." Draco's eyes were wide open as he pointed his finger at her. "You stop whatever illusion this is, Granger. I can assure you that I am not amused."

"Oh, it isn't beautiful then? Well then, I'll go and ride off into the sunset on a unicorn with Viktor. I heard he loves redheads."

"You will do _nothing_ of that sort," Draco growled. "You are such an infuriating, little-"

"Malfoy, that is not how men speak to their girlfriends!" Hermione chided, getting off the bench too.

Draco pulled her closer to him, to the surprise of Hermione. "You're a fake one, _sweetheart_. That kiss was mine to save and you stole it."

"I didn't mean to!" Hermione cried, putting her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You _forced_ me into this! Viktor would've never done this to me-"

"Why the hell are we talking about that bloody git anyway?" he replied in anger. "All he did was break your heart!"

Hermione took a good look into his eyes- those beautiful eyes. "And how are you so sure that you won't break mine?" she whispered. Draco's brows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" he replied in a whisper. "We never really dated anyways, Granger. And you know that."

"Shall we break up, then?" she suggested. Draco pressed her body closer to his. "Make me," he hissed. Hermione shivered. "Get off me before my friends come!"

"Hey!" Hermione heard Ron. "What are you doing to her?!"

Draco cursed and let her go. He smiled mischievously.

"Oh- Ron is so red. He's about to punch you, I can sense it."

"That wouldn't happen," he replied smugly.

Ron stomped to the both of them, the rest of the gang trailing right behind him. "Ron, don't do something rash!" Harry pleaded.

"Oy!" Ron frowned. "What happened? Were you guys fighting?"

"Nah, just surprised. I mean look at her!" Draco exclaimed, presenting Hermione to everyone. "She still looks bloody beautiful!"

Hermione gave a pleasant blush in return. Ginny whistled and nudged Harry with her elbow. "If things don't work out between us, I'll get it on with Malfoy."

"No you won't." Harry said. "I wouldn't let you."

Ron glared at Draco for a few more minutes. "That's a good answer, Malfoy. But I swear if you harm her-"

"You'll kick me in the balls, I know," Draco cut, looking bored.

"No!" Ron looked disgusted. "I'd do something _manlier._ Like kicking you in the gut or murdering you, even… Or yes, maybe I'd enjoy watching you get a kick to the balls."

Draco tsked. "Whatever floats your boat, Weasley."

…

**Hermione: I'M SORRY THAT MISSNEWKID HAD TO BE SUCH A SNAIL ABOUT ALL THIS! SHE'S TRULY SORRY FOR LEAVING ALL OF YOU!**

**Draco: I swear that Blaise got her pregnant.**

**Missnewkid: YOU ARE NOT GETTING YOUR HAIRBRUSH BACK, FERRET!**

**Draco: What?! It's not my fault you guys didn't use protection!**

**ANYWAYS! I really am sorry about the whole 'leaving you' thing. I can't say anything more. But I truly am sorry. AND NO, BLAISE DID NOT GET ME PREGNANT, DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO DRACO. **

**And OOOHHHH, jealousy and a little fighting eh? Don't worry guys, it'll work out! But life isn't always unicorns and rainbows and so they won't be saying 'I love you' too soon. **

**Next chapter is the Q and A PART! Since it's a Q and A chapter, I decided to reply to your reviews on that chapter so no responses today, folks~! **

**I MISS ALL OF YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY.**

**If it was worth it, Review or Follow/Favorite? Thanks!**

**CONTACT ME: Twitter: jillanov (I'll be tweeting updates of fanfics there)**

** Instagram: jillianalino**

** Tumblr: it's stated in my profile! :)  
><strong>

**~Missnewkid**


End file.
